


Accidentally Yours

by dreams_in_andalasia



Category: British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-04-05 06:18:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 34,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14038020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreams_in_andalasia/pseuds/dreams_in_andalasia
Summary: Tom agrees to go on a vacation with his new girlfriend, Cat, and her family. In the dreamy island, he meets Cat's charming older sister, Ann, who immediately catches his interest. Under the tropical sun, a passionate affair ensues between two rational people, caught in their undeniable attraction.





	1. Someone New

**Author's Note:**

> Since this is my first ever fic, I literally just realized how I suck at summaries. It sounded cheesy, but I'm happy that it convinced you enough to check my story. I also apologize in advance for any typos. It's always been my weakness. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Also please don’t hesitate to give me feedback. I want to know what you liked most or didn’t, and what you think you want to read! :)

Tom stared out at the breath-taking scenery. The sun shone brightly in Grace Bay of Turks and Caicos, reflecting on the surface of the sea, making it the bluest he’d ever seen. He took in a deep breath, relieved to be away from the bustling crowds of London and its gloomy weather. Despite knowing London will always have his heart, he was not ungrateful to bask in the beauty of a foreign country where he could just be himself.

As their serviced car seem to approach the grand estate they were staying in for the next 2 weeks, Tom was quite speechless at the grandeur of the place.

“Are you alright, darling?” Caterina, his girlfriend of four months, asked curiously

“I’m fine. Just a bit nervous to meet your family, that’s all.” Tom admitted

“Don’t worry. They are going to love you.”

“Says you who already loves me.” Tom teased

Cat smiled back and gave Tom a light peck on the cheek.

 

The car entered the gates and Tom looked around in awe. It was every bit of the dream vacation villa a person would want in a tropical island. He wasn’t usually surprised anymore being that he has been in showbusiness for a while. He’d been to wonderful places and seen quite many things, but the excessive luxuriousness of the estate couldn’t be denied. He also noticed the number of bodyguards around the compound already. Although they were wearing casual clothes, Tom recognized them having had a few of his own when he travels.

“Does your family always travel with security?” Tom asked

“Usually when it’s out of the country.” Cat answered

Perhaps when you’re dating the daughter of a shipping magnate, this is a common sight. Tom was used to Hollywood, but he was starting to realize how different it was in the lives of filthy rich and not famous.

“How many rooms are there?” Tom asked Cat

“Well, Gab tells me there’s 3 houses and 10 bedrooms total around the estate. Dad wanted the family and guests to be all in the same place but they wanted also the rooms to not be too close so people have their own privacy. He and mom don’t like too much noise so they’re staying at a separate master suite. They wanted to make sure they’re not bothered by whatever drunk antics my brother and his friends will be up to.” Cat explained

“Must cost a fortune to rent this entire place.” He wondered out loud

“Nothing too much for Papa when it comes to his only son.” Cat smiled as she rolled her eyes

“I see.” Tom pursed his lips and looked at Cat

The driver interrupted the conversation between the two as the car halted in the main entrance.

“Ms. Ferrera and Mr. Hiddleston, we are here.” He smiled at the from the rear mirror

“Thank you, Alejandro.” Tom smiled at the driver, with Cat ignoring him

It bothered him a bit that Cat didn’t even acknowledge the man but let it go. He convinced himself that it was no time to be pondering about with such thoughts.

 

 

Tom and Cat were greeted at the entrance by a man named Javel, who introduced himself as the main butler of the estate. After serving the couple with complimentary drinks, he led them to one of the houses, assuring them that their luggage would follow. He also provided them with maps around the estate.

The house they were supposed to be staying in had two bedrooms with ensuite bathrooms, a kitchen and living room. Out on the porch was a seating area and small pool in the front of the house as well. It seemed like the perfect cozy beach house.

Tom went to check around house a bit as he heard Cat out in the front with Javel, asking where her family was. He went to check the assigned bedroom to him and Cat. He peeked in the other room which was beside the dining area, in which he noticed some luggage in it. Deciding not to invade someone’s privacy, he continued about into the kitchen, checking cabinets and such. After a few minutes, he decided to head into the room and see the map the butler handed to them while waiting for Cat.

_(Cat and Tom’s Room)_

“You look like you’re reading Shakespeare.” Cat teased with a smile as she entered the room, catching Tom focused on the paper in his hand

“This whole estate is honestly stunning. I thought it was only your family and a few friends?”

“It is. I think a total of 13 people. Family and few of the people from the entourage.”

“That’s not a lot. Did you really need to rent this entire place? Sounds a bit extravagant.”

Caterina laughed, “Welcome to my family.”

An hour after they’ve unpacked and freshened up, Cat told Tom she’ll head on first to say hi to her parents. He smiled as had no problems meeting with them later since he needed a few minutes to himself. Tom decided a nap would serve him quite well for his moment of solitude.

 

 

Tom woke up to the rays of a late afternoon sun shining through the veranda doors. Glancing at his watch, he blinked after seeing it was four p.m. Realizing his supposed nap had turned into a four-hour sleep, he checked on his phone for any messages from Cat. He was relieved when he read a text from her an hour ago saying that she knew he was asleep.

Tom sat up groggily, rubbing his face. It took him to a few seconds to realize that there was someone singing outside of the room. He immediately knew the loud raspy voice could not be Cat’s voice. He listened for a bit more from behind the door, not quite sure if he should step out but from the way the person was singing, it didn’t seem like she was aware there was anyone else in the house.

Tom almost felt embarrassed hiding behind the door. It didn’t feel right lurking so before he changed his mind, he opened the door slowly. Only instead of him surprising the person on the other side, it seemed to be the other way around.

 

Awaiting him was a woman in her wet, olive one-piece swim suit, bent over the kitchen fridge searching for something. Tom’s mouth opened in awe as he stared at her round bottom. He noticed she was wearing her earphones, which was probably the reason she did not seem to notice or hear his presence behind her.

_There's an art to life's distractions_

_To somehow escape the burning weight_

_The art of scraping through_

_Some like to imagine_

 

Tom felt rooted to his spot as she sang aloud. Her voice hypnotizing him. His mind reprimanded him to call her attention, but his body froze as not wanting to break the spell. Tom watched her give up her search and settle on Coke in can. She stood up with her back still to Tom, still checking the fridge. She had a full hourglass figure, much different from Cat’s lithe form. Tom also noticed a tattoo of an intricate moon pattern on her right shoulder blade, which he was tempted to inspect closer. He closed his eyes and shook his head a bit to helm him focus. He knew he shouldn’t be thinking of such thoughts right now.

Tom thought that this would be the perfect time to snap her out of her reveries. However, he stopped mid-step when he saw her brought the cold can against her neck and moaned a sigh of relief.

_The dark caress of someone else_

_I guess any thrill will do_

_Would things be easier_

_If there was a right way, honey there is no right way_

 

Tom felt himself harden at the sound of her singing some more and her moan. Despite his mind knowing how wrong it was to be feeling this way for someone else other than Cat; it felt like Tom didn’t have any control in his body at the moment, and it suddenly pissed him off. The woman’s voice finally broke him out of his own internal dilemma.

_And so I fall in love just a little ol' little bit_

_Every day with someone new_

_I fall in love just a little ol' little bit_

_Every day with someone new_

__

(What Tom is wearing, except for the shoes)

 

When the woman finally turned around, she dropped the can suddenly making the can explode as she clutched her chest with her right hand in surprise at the stranger clad in white short-sleeved polo and casual linen pants.

“Sweet baby jesus!”

Tom immediately launched out of the door, with his left hand extended in front of him, as if to assure her that he was not set to harm her.

“I’m so sorry to have scared you.” He apologized

“What the fuck were you doing lurking behind me?” She accused

Tom felt a sudden need to defend himself at the tone of her question

“I wasn’t lurking!”

“Mhmmm.” She looked at him skeptically, hand still calming her racing heartbeat

“Look, I woke up in the room and heard you. When I opened the door, there you were, and I wasn’t sure how to approach you without surprising you.” Tom explained

‘Yes, that definitely didn’t sound too perverted.’ Tom assured himself in thoughts

The woman seemed to finally believe his story and nodded her head, signaling her acceptance of his explanation. After a few seconds of no response, Tom decided to break the silence.

“I’m Tom, by the way.” He reached out his hand

“I know who you are.” Ann reminded

“Right. Of course. You are Anastasia, correct?” Tom raised an eyebrow

“Ann, please.” She insisted before taking his hand to shake it, almost rolling her eyes at the sound of her whole first name rolling off his tongue

_Why does he say it so nicely?_

Now that they were face to face, Tom saw that she had more tattoos. First of a flock of birds along her right collarbone going upwards to her shoulder, and on her arms. which were of an elephant on the inner right arm and a seemingly Arabic statement on the left one. For some odd reason, despite never being fond of tattoos himself or on a woman, his curiosity was peaked with what they all meant.

“I saw your luggage earlier, but Cat seemed to have forgotten to mention who was staying with us.”

“It’s fine. I’m sorry for disturbing you. I thought I was alone and you were with Cat and the others in the main villa.”

“It’s no problem. Your voice was a wonderful thing to wake up to.” Tom said honestly

Ann blushed at Tom’s blatant words, “Oh, uh, thank you.”

“Cat never mentioned you could sing.”

“I can’t imagine a conversation that she would have to do so.” Ann dismissed

Tom sensed that uncomfortable with the compliment which confused him tremendously so he didn’t push further. She had such a wonderful voice that despite hearing it only once, he would jump at the opportunity to listen to her again. Ann decided to turn her attention to the open can and spilled drink on the floor, “God, what a mess. I’ll go clean this up. You should head up to the main villa. Everyone is there right now.”

“Except you.” Tom pointed out curiously

“Yes, obviously because I’m here with you.”

Tom would more likely be off put by the rudeness if it were another person but for some reason, he found her sassiness amusing, making him chuckle, “What I meant is, why aren’t you there with everyone else?”

“I like to go for afternoon swims.” She said nonchalantly as she headed to the roll of paper towels and grabbed some to wipe the spilled drink

“Afternoon swims do sound lovely.” He mused

“The best.” She smiled

Ah, a smile. For some unknown reason, he felt happy to sense she had relaxed around him. Also, she had a beautiful smile, enough to distract his attention away from her body. Ann was about to kneel to start wiping the floor when his manners came and kicked in. He grabbed some paper towels himself and went to tidying up beside her. Silence filled in the minutes while they were cleaning.

“Are you headed to the main villa too?” Tom asked her after they finished wiping every wet spot on the floor

Although he knew he shouldn’t be prolonging the conversation, something inside him wasn’t too eager to leave.

“I will after this. I should also change. I don’t think this is appropriate for dinner.” She smiled at him, referring to her swimsuit

Tom couldn’t help but look at her body, now that she pointed at it and he had a full view of it. The wet suit clung tightly to her every curve, emphasizing her perfect hourglass shape. Tom couldn't help but think how differently built she was from Cat, as the front dipped low, Ann's full cleavage was fully exposed to him. Tom couldn't remember the last time he was rendered speechless by a female form despite having been surrounded by beautiful women in his industry.

 

(Ann’s swimsuit)

 

 

Ann felt Tom’s eyes rake over her body. She felt it wasn’t intentional, but it made her conscious all the same. She was usually a pretty confident person however, she was so wrapped in the idea of being alone in the house his unexpected presence shook her off a bit.

Tom cleared his throat to break the tension. He should know better than to ogle at Cat’s older sister and he vowed to give himself a stern talking tonight.

“Perhaps you’re right. Something with a bit more fabric to fight the night breeze would be more appropriate I suppose?” Tom joked lightly to lighten the mood

It seems to work as she chuckled, “Yeah. I suppose.”

“Would you mind if I waited for you to get ready and walked with you to the villa? I feel embarrassed to admit but I am a bit nervous being basically a stranger alone entering such an intimate gathering.” Tom admitted

Ann bit her lip, thinking about his suggestion. She didn’t really want him waiting on her, but she did feel bad about what he admitted. She knew her family can be a bit overwhelming at first meeting. She found herself saying yes to him.

“Okay but it might take me a half an hour or so.”

“It’s fine. I’m in no rush. I should freshen up myself as well.” Tom smiled

Ann stared at him with a small smile on her face. He was very handsome, if she was being objective. The way his eyes crinkled when he smiled was oddly fascinating for her. She reminded herself that this man was Cat’s boyfriend and that was a thought she did not want to entertain. She snapped herself back to the current situation and decided to leave Tom standing in the kitchen. 

 

Ann went into her room to take a shower since the dried salt water had made her skin sticky. Fortunately, she took quick showers unlike other women, 10 minutes tops. After washing up, she headed into the room to go about with her usual hygienic routine, dry her hair and change into a yellow animal printed skater mini dress. She started applying light make-up before putting her jet black hair up in a bun and attaching the small floral gold earrings to her ear. Ann sprayed some perfume and grabbed her tan gladiator sandals before finally heading out her room

Tom was sitting outside in the living room, when he heard the door behind him open. He turned around and saw Ann ready. For some reason, he unconsciously held his breath when she started to approach. The yellow dress making her newly tanned skin glow, with a couple of freckles scattered on the too of her nose starting to appear, and a few hair strands falling on the sides of her face.

Tom had a sudden jolt of anxiousness. For some reason, he suddenly felt like they were going on their first date.

“Ready?” She looked at him

“As I’ll ever be.” Tom smiled

They walked out of the house together, walking side by side but keeping their distance. Tom kept his hands in his pocket as Ann fumbled with hers. For the nth time that afternoon, silence took over them, until Tom’s curiosity got the better of him.

“What was that song you were singing earlier?” he finally asked as they headed out of the house

Surprised by his question, she still answered with a small smile, “Someone New by Hozier.”


	2. Such A Simple Thing

Tom and Ann could hear loud laughter coming from the main villa as they approached. Tom glanced at Ann, who sensed his apprehension, so she gave him an assuring smile.

“You don’t have to worry about my dad. He can look tough, but he warms up easily.” Ann said

“I do hear he can be pretty intimidating. With two beautiful daughters, I can see where he’s coming from.”

Ann gave him a small smile but kept quiet. She thought that if Tom was trying to suck up to her by throwing compliments, he was obviously overdoing it.

 

They soon entered the main villa and proceeded to the dining area where the voices seemed to originate. Ann made sure to keep the safe distance from Tom in case…

 “There you are! We’ve been waiting for you two.” Cat called out in which everyone turned their attention to them

… In case of everyone stared at them as they entered.

“I see you’ve met,” Cat smiled at them, walking up to meet Tom with a kiss on the cheek

“Yes, we bumped into each other in the house and Ann was kind enough to walk with me to make sure I didn’t get lost on the way here.” Tom responded, looking warmly to Ann, who he noticed was further from him than when they initially entered.

Ann was thankful that Tom took the liberty of answering for them both, since she was not in the mood to explain further how they actually met. It didn’t make sense to Ann herself why she was trying hard not to be associated to Tom. She hated to think that she felt some sort of attraction to him but the way he made her skin shiver with his voice and the looks he gave her did less to make her relax near him. She decided to nip whatever ‘attraction’ it was in the bud early.

From the corner of his eye, Tom saw Ann walk away quickly to the older man and woman at the table and give them kiss on the cheek before quietly walking to one of the vacant chairs.

“Tesoro (Darling), what took you so long?” the older man asked, while the woman just stared at her with one eyebrow raised

“Mi dispiace (I’m sorry), papa. I went for a swim and forgot the time.”

Although, Cat spoke Italian too and he immensely enjoyed it, Tom thought Ann’s raspy voice complimented the Italian language extremely well—if ever there was such a thing. He felt a bit disappointed that she did not say a word to him before walking away but reminded himself to keep his expectations in check. He told himself that he should focus on Cat, his girlfriend, who was currently pulling him towards her father. Cat introduced Tom first to Lorenzo, their father, and Mara, their mother.

Lorenzo is 63 but he looked like he was in his early 50s. He had dark olive skin, mostly gray hair that seemed meticulously coiffed and a built that Tom was sure could still take him on. Despite his body, he had a gentle smile which told Tom that Ann was right. Whatever tough act he might show towards him, it was only to mask the fact that he had a soft spot for his family.

Mara, the Ferrera matron, looked impeccable for her age. Tom could easily tell she was one of those women that devoted time into maintaining the way they looked and their figures. She had her blonde hair in curls and wore an elegant, yet casual form fitting dress that seemed to show off her body.

“Papa, Mama, this is Thomas, my boyfriend.” Cat grinned

“Hello. Please call me Tom. It’s lovely to be here.” Tom smiled as he greeted them and reached out to shake the hand of Lorenzo

“Welcome Thomas. We’re happy you can join us.” Lorenzo said in a gruff tone, his big hand taking Tom’s

The man had a naturally powerful grip that could intimidate another man, perhaps but Tom stood his ground and reminded himself of what Ann told him earlier. Tom turned to Mara who gave him a big smile, but her steel blue eyes were less welcoming.

After the somewhat terse introduction, Cat went around the table to introduce him individually to the other people in the table starting with Gabriel and his fiancé, Sofia. Tom proceeded to thank them for letting him come along. Gabriel’s bestman, Nikolai, and one of his groomsmen, Adrien were introduced next along with Sofia’s maid of honor, Irina and one of her bridesmaids, Celine. Salma, Ann, Cat and Gab’s cousin, was lastly introduced along with her husband, Demitri. Apparently, they brought their son, Milo, with them but was sleeping soundly in their room with the nanny. Tom was a bit relieved that he was quite good at remembering names, as he did not want to disappoint Cat, but he was mostly focused on their father and mother.

Upon meeting Lorenzo and Mara, Tom immediately knew who Ann, Cat and Gab got their looks. Anastasia looked like their father, with her curvy body built, olive eyes, olive skin and jet-black hair. Gabriel almost had the same built as Lorenzo, sporting the same dark hair but had blueish green eyes and light olive skin. While Caterina was an exact replica of their mother with her slender body, blue eyes and blonde hair.

It didn’t take long before dinner was served by the private staff of the estate. The dinner was as extravagant as the place and soon, a feast was before them. Once they started, everyone got into their own little conversations which made for a relaxed environment. As fate would have it, Tom and Ann ended sitting opposite each other at the end of the table. Caterina was seated on Tom’s left side and was busy in conversing with Mara who was on her left. Ann was talking to Salma, who was seated on her right, about Milo’s adventures, in which she genuinely smiled and laughed about. Tom stole glances of Ann’s animated face from across the table.

 

“Mama, can you please pass the rice?” Ann asked politely, interrupting the conversation between her and Cat

“Anastasia, you shouldn’t eat rice. You should be watching your figure.” Mara said, tone a bit harsh

Ann froze at her mother’s reply. She stared at her mother for a few seconds, her mouth slightly open as she was totally thrown off by the unwarranted opinion. Although it was not loud enough for everyone at the table to hear, it was enough to catch the attention of Tom, Cat and Salma who were seated between the two women. Ann felt her cheeks burn and she bit her lower lip from the embarrassment of her mother’s words.

Tom watched in silence, his lips pursed. Although they were family, Tom thought it was rude of Mara to even make such a comment. He looked at Ann in concern.

“Mama is right. You’ve always gain weight much faster so having rice may not be such a good idea.” Cat spoke up, which made Ann sharply look at her sister

Tom’s forehead creased after hearing his girlfriend speak. He was always aware that Cat was very figure conscious, but the criticizing tone directed at Ann was something he was not fond of. He usually did not care when she commented on other models’ sizes as Tom did not really concern himself with them, however, he was definitely bothered about how she spoke to Ann. He was about to say something when Salma came to the rescue.

“Zia (Auntie), you are overreacting. Ann is fine, she’s the most fit she’s been. She actually hasn’t had any rice since dinner started.” Salma said in calm, cheerful voice, as she reached for the place of rice herself and offered Ann some

“Thank you, Salma. But perhaps mama is right. It’s best I keep away from it.” Ann said in a small voice, not wanting to prolong the current thread of conversation

Salma frowned at Ann but didn’t push further. Tom wanted to tell her what a load of rubbish their mother just said but perhaps it would not be the best first impression. He did not want to overstep his boundaries. Even if they just met two hours ago, Tom couldn’t help but feel overprotective of her. Ann looked at him and give him a small smile. Perhaps it was too early to get involved in their family’s dynamics, but from what Tom saw, it may not be the healthiest, at least concerning the woman across him

“Tom, will you be doing any big films this year?” Mara’s voice interrupted Tom’s thoughts.

“I can’t really say as many of these are confidential. However, I am looking more into theatre for the end of the year as I will be tied up with Avengers until mid-year most likely.” Tom explained, trying his best to be polite

“Superhero movies. How… interesting.” Mara nodded her head, as if unimpressed

“Tom does wonderful in them, Mama. He’s one of the best villains currently in the franchise.” Cat beamed

“Darling, stop. Your mother does not wasn’t to hear about Loki, I’m sure.” Tom smiled bashfully at Cat

Mara gave a tight-lipped smile and continued with her dinner. Her dismissiveness had gave Tom a flash of insecurity for some unknown reason and he quickly realized the effect of how Mara could make you feel if she wanted. It made him wonder about what Ann must have felt a few minutes ago.

“So, how did you two meet?” Salma turned to her attention to Tom and Cat

Despite trying to ignore Tom the past 15 minutes, Ann’s curiosity made her look at couple in front of her as she, along with Mara and Salma waited for an answer.

“Well, I walked for one of the Gucci shows a few months ago and Tom was just there. He came over to me at the after show and asked me to dance, and we just hit it from there.” Cat beamed

“Oh you dance, Tom?” Salma asked surprised

“Only when the occasion permits me to.” Tom smiled

“Stop being modest, darling. He’s a wonderful dancer.” Cat reached out to touch his hand affectionately

Tom responded with less enthusiasm but made sure not to show it. He didn’t want a big deal out of the earlier conversation, yet he was still not over being concerened by her comments earlier towards Ann.

“Perhaps we’ll get a glimpse of it these next two weeks.” Salma smiled

 

 

After dinner and a few light-hearted stories, everyone decided to head out to the veranda for some drinks. Luckily, Lorenzo and Mara decided to call it a night, so Tom did not have to feel like he was being watched constantly. As if by some silent agreement, the women went to group themselves at the table by the veranda while the men took the seating area. Despite the small proximity, it did provide a space for the guys and girls to talk without overhearing too much.

“Girl, Tom is gorgeous!” Sofia exclaimed towards Cat once the girls were all bunch together

Ann shot Sofia a look and listened quietly while taking a sip of whiskey in her glass. Ann was the only one used to drinking hard liquor directly among the girls who had more of cocktails.

Knowing her brother’s girlfriend, Sofia was always without a filter, which is probably why Cat and her got along so well, and this time was no different as immediately talked about Tom.

Cat replied proudly, “I know, right? He is quite a catch. Fangirls attacked my Instagram page like there’s no tomorrow.

“Well, he was considered one of the most eligible bachelors last year.” Irina smiled, taking a sip of her margarita

“He’s really laying low nowadays, which honestly can be a bore sometimes when I want to go out and about town, but he lets me go with my friends if I want to hit the clubs.” Cat admitted, waving her hand

“Does he not get jealous when guys hit on you in clubs?” Celine asked curiously

“Not at all. Tom isn’t the jealous type, well at least he hasn’t shown to be around me. I think it comes with age. Being more secure and all that.” Cat explained matter-of-factly

Ann decided to chime in and asked even though she already knew, “How old is he?”

“36.” Cat answered

“That’s a huge leap. What do you even have in common?” Sofia asked curiously

Cat seemed to pause for a few second, seemingly trying to think of something, “Well, we like dancing and watching films. Believe it or not, his age is actually one of the things I like about him. He’s so cultured and I’m learning a lot.”

“But sometimes don’t you think he’s a little old for you though?” Salma asked Cat directly

The 13-year old difference was definitely something Ann was curious about as well since she found out her sister was dating Tom. Although she always thought age difference to be trivial things as she, herself, have dated much older guys when she was in her 20s, it was much more of a wonder for Caterina as she had never shown interest in dating anyone before who was three or four years older than her, much more someone a decade senior.

“If all men were as hot as Tom at 36, maybe I’d have gone around that age more. But I can say this... He’s definitely not 36 in the bedroom.” Cat winked cheekily

All the girls laughed, Ann included except hers was more for show. Somehow, she was uneasy with the imagery of Cat and Tom caught in the sheets. She suddenly dreaded the idea of sharing the house with them.

Although Ann was ready to move one with the topic, it seems the girls, specifically Sofia, Irene and Celine, wanted more details, asking about Tom’s ‘size’.

Cat was about to answer when Ann stood up abruptly deciding that she needed to get a refill. The girls looked at her simultaneously in wonder.

She gave them a fake smile and joked, “You can’t possibly expect me to hear this while I sleep to you guys in the room across you, right? The horror. Going to get myself something to drink while go into all the gory details.”

It caused a round of laughter and giggles in which Ann could her as she headed to the kitchen.

 

Tom ended up in a conversation with the guys and he didn’t mind at all being separated from Cat for a bit as he needed to gather himself. Thoughts of Ann keep intruding his thoughts however, and continuously made him itch to look over at the girls.

“Is my sister driving you crazy yet?” Gab smiled mischievously

Tom looked at him in surprise. He suddenly felt nervous, thinking that Gab had caught him glancing over Ann instead of Cat. He told himself he wasn’t that obvious.

“Not… Yet.” Tom smiled, acting coolly

“Cat can be a pain in the ass sometimes, I know.” Gab laughed

Tom was relieved in his mind when he realized he was just being paranoid. Perhaps it was the Caribbean air that was not making him think straight.

“I’ll try to prepare myself. If I’m being honest she’s been great and supportive so far.” Tom said

Truth be told, he wasn’t lying. In the short few months they’ve been together, Cat has been a suitable girlfriend for him. Despite their age difference, she did not cling to Tom unlike other girls since she had her modeling jobs to occupy her. Cat also knew how she put herself out to the public, which helped as Tom had been staying low from fame.

Although he still doesn’t enjoy the extra attention at all from the media, the scrutiny wasn’t as bad as his last high-profile relationship and at least, Cat understood what he went through on a daily basis. Perhaps the word ‘suitable’ was not the most romantic world, but it was a more accurate adjective to describe the partner she’s been. It is what Tom has needed in the past months, a form of stability and zero of the whirlwind romance nightmare he had before her.

“Give it a few months.” Gab winked

“Ehehe.” Tom laughed softly

“Speaking of sisters, Ann’s lost some weight, hasn’t she?” Nikolai said, shifting the topic to Gab’s older sister.

“She has. Surprised us too when she arrived.” Gab shrugged nonchalantly

“What a beautiful surprise it is...” Nikolai smiled cheekily

Tom looked at Nikolai sharply but stayed quiet

“Hey! That’s my sister. I asked Sofia to bring her friends, so you can ogle at them and away from my sibling, maniac.” Gab warned

“Well, just appreciating a good-looking woman when I see one. You know I’ve always had a thing for her.” Nikolai said with devious laugh

Tom felt a pang of discomfort at Nikolai’s words. He wasn’t sure what it was as he didn’t want to think it was jealousy.

 _’Don’t be ridiculous, you just met her a few hours ago._ Tom thought to himself incredulously

“I know you did. Relieved she didn’t have a thing for horny college boys back then.” Gab rolled his eyes

“If she did, there was definitely a line.” Adrien laughed

Demetri, who came back from checking Milo, decided to join the 3 guys. Tom warmed up to him as he seemed like a nice, laid back guy.

“What line?” Demetri asked curiously

“The line of college guys willing to do... ooomph!” Gab smacked Adrien on the chest hard which made him cough up

“Fucking hell, watch your mouth. That’s my sister. Christ.” Gab scolded in disbelief

Nikolai snickered, “We’re talking about Ann.”

Demetri smiled and shook his head as if he‘d heard the same conversation countless of times before.

“Are we still? Probably time for another topic, because if you’re going to keep this up, then it’s time for me to get another drink before I beat your asses. This better be done when I come back.” Gab muttered as he stood up and went to the direction of the kitchen to grab another beer

Tom decided to finally jump into the conversation when Gab left. Although he was trying his best to keep his irritation at bay when he heard Adrien and Nikolai talk about Ann that way, he was definitely curious.

“So you’ve all known each other for a while huh?” Tom asked animatedly

“Yeah, you could say that. A decade or so now probably.” Adrien answered

“And you all had a thing for Ann?” Tom tried to sound nonchalant

Nikolai smirked, “You can say that. She was 22. A looker who was smart and held her liquor like a man. The package.”

“None of you made a move on her then?” Tom smiled, teasing as to keep his facade while fishing for more information

“Demetri dated her.” Adrien smiled and pointed to the seated next to Tom

Tom looked at Demetri with wide eyes and a questioning look, in which he laughed as a response.

“It’s not what you think. She was in my English literature class, had a crush on her and asked her out. It took us one date to know we weren’t going to be a match, though. She actually introduced me to Salma.” Demetri reminisced with a smile

“And that kids, is how I met your mother.” Adrien added after Demetri ended his short explanation which triggered a round of laughter

“What a story though.” Tom smiled genuinely

“Ann would have been too much for you anyway, Demetri.” Nikolai teased

“It’s true. She was, probably still is.” Demetri admitted

“What does that mean?” Tom wondered at Nikolai’s statement

Demetri spoke up to explain, “Ann is... how do I say this; She’s the kind of girl who just makes everything so easy. And you think it’d be no problem for you to just bed her and walk away, but before you know it, you’re the one begging her to stay.”

Adrien and Nikolai smiled in agreement.

“So you’ve all slept with her?” Tom asked suddenly

All of them laughed and shook their heads vigorously, while taking a sip of their beers.

Nikolai replied in an honest tone, “She would have destroyed us. She was a wild thing and not one of us was equipped to tame her.”

Nikolai smiled again after he answered. However, this time, it was no longer a teasing one but rather more of fondness, and if Tom suspected correctly, perhaps a bit of longing as well.

The guys eventually shifted to talking about football, just in time for Gab’s return. He seemed relief to hear that Ann was a done topic. Tom excused himself to grab a beer and as he was headed to the kitchen, he looked back to the girls’ side. His eyes going to Cat first, as if to cover up for who he truly wanted to look at, and then his eyes landed on where Ann was seated a while ago, only to see it empty.

 

As he entered the kitchen, he was surprised to find the very person he was looking for, leaning against the kitchen island with her back to the entrance.

With a teasing tone, Tom spoke slowly, “We have to stop meeting like this.”

Ann smiled at hearing his voice. Only a few hours and it already felt like she knew his voice all her life. His voice distinct in her mind. She turned around and gave him a smile.

“You have to stop lurking around me then.”

“The stop making it so easy for me to lurk.”

“Touché.” Ann grinned and raised the whiskey-filled glass to her lips

Tom went to the fridge to grab another beer. After opening, he went to lean against the counter top across her, on the right side. He knew he should probably get back in the veranda, before people noticed that the two of them are missing but something told him a few more minutes won’t hurt.

“Long day?” Tom asked referring to the hard liquor in the glass she held

She looked up at him, just staring at him. Tom took the opportunity to look back into her olive eyes. She broke their gazes after a few seconds by shaking her head slightly and giving a small smile, “You can say that.”

They stayed silent for a few more seconds before Ann decided to go back, leaving Tom alone in the kitchen.

At the end of the day, Tom felt he was starting to understand what Demitri meant about Ann. He was already more drawn to her than he wanted and it’s only been a few hours, his mind filling up with curiosity of who she was and what was her story. He hated to admit it, but he found himself yearning to know what was it that made you beg her to stay.

(Ann's body if you were wondering)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos! Also, all my chapters are named after songs. So, if you want to listen to them, I made a Spotify Playlist (named Accidentally Yours, of course) for the story but songs will be added as chapters are because I change my mind every so often with the song to match it. :)
> 
> Hope you can leave some comments to let me know what you think so far!
> 
> For this chapter:  
> Such a Simple Thing - Ray LaMontagne


	3. Bloom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the development is a bit slow, but since you know the story happens in a span of two weeks, I wanted to emphasize how each moment between the two characters goes on so thank you for the kudos and the patience. :)

Tom woke up the next day with more sunshine. He thought how unfair it was for the island to have so many beautiful days. Cat had informed him that Gab and Sofia had planned a day on the Ferrera’s private yacht to cruise around the islands. When she initially mentioned it, Tom imagined it to be a size of a sailboat. He was bit gob smacked when he saw the boat and realized it was 250ft yacht, with 7 cabins and a crew of 20 awaiting them to board.

When Tom expressed his surprise, Cat just nonchalantly laughed while saying, “Darling, we own a shipping company. What did you expect?”   
She was right though. What did he expect? He never was comfortable with the idea of such luxury, even with all the fame, and dating Cat in London was turning out to be completely different than being totally submerged in her family’s world.

 

 

Tom and Cat settled on the second deck seating area. Tom looked around and saw that Ann was not there yet. He hadn’t seen Ann that morning in the house either, since he and Cat headed to the yacht to join the others, before Ann came out of the room. He wanted to suggest to Cat that they wait for her but didn’t want to be questioned about it. Aside from Ann, Salma, Demetri and their son Milo was yet to be seen. Cat told him that their parents will not be joining them, which relieved Tom for a bit.

  
Tom wore black swim shorts with Greek lining on the waist, paired with a white v-neck. Cat insisted this so he match the black and gold swimsuit she paired with denim jeans. The crew brought them some mimosas which Tom gladly took as he sat back comfortably.

It didn’t take long before Ann came on board. Somehow her eyes landed immediately on Tom, whose eyes was already on her. She gave him a smile and awkward wave. Tom suddenly felt a surge of happiness swell inside him as he waved back and smiled. It didn’t take long for her to turn her attention to the rest of people on board.

Ann was wearing a loose white tunic dress with a low v-neck and a hem that ended on her upper thigh. The fabric was thin enough that her bright red bikini was obvious underneath. Tom couldn’t help but admire her toned, shapely legs for a bit under his sunglasses.

   

She greeted everyone with a smile, “Goodmorning sunshine.”

Everyone greeted her with the same enthusiasm. Ann went to give Cat and Gab pecks on the cheeks. She then, went to grab herself a mimosa from the crew member standing nearby Tom.

“Thank you. How was your morning?” Ann asked the male crew member cheerfully

It seemed to have surprised the crew member but immediately smiled back while answering, “Wonderful, Madame. Thank you for asking. And yours?”

“Beautiful. Especially in this island. I hope you and the crew have had breakfast. Please don’t hesitate to put aside the same food you will be serving us, for you and the crew later.” She replied with a gentle smile

“We have already eaten breakfast, but you are too kind, Madame.” He smiled more

“For lunch then, I will talk to the chef in a bit to remind him as well.” Ann told him

“Thank you.” He beamed before resuming his task

 

Tom listened to her interact with the crew. He was caught off-guard of how she talked with them genuinely and with concern. He couldn’t help but admire her just a tad more as he had never seen Cat or any of the girlfriends he’s had before interact with servers the way Ann did. He watched her walk to the edge of the deck to seemingly admire the view. Cat was busy talking to Gab about the itinerary while everyone else was busy preparing for the day ahead. He didn’t think it would be too weird for him to be talking to Ann.

“That was very nice of you.” Tom said as he walked up behind her

Ann didn’t turn around to acknowledge him and instead, suddenly asked, “Do you think I’m ugly?”

This caught Tom off-guard, “I’m sorry?”

“Do you think I’m hideous?”

“Heavens. Not at all! Whatever gave you that idea?” Tom said, horrified at the idea that he made her feel that way.

He started to come up with a situation in which he might have said something to make such impression but his panic was wiped out when Ann turned around with a teasing smile, “Then why is it you feel more comfortable approaching me from behind?”

It took a second for Tom to realize she was joking, which he then laughed afterwards, “Old habits die hard, I suppose.”

 

He stood beside her, making sure to keep an appropriate distance. Tom wanted to tell her how pretty she looked that morning but decided to hold off as he wasn’t sure it was something he could say. It was unusual how he was extremely conscious around her. He always felt a certain ease to just about anyone, even if all the attention was on him, but the feeling with Ann—he knew what it was but do not experience often. It felt he had to calculate his every move, like she would see through him easily with her piercing eyes.

For the moment, he was more concerned about her noticing his inexplicable attraction to her, more than anyone else seeing it. Deep down, he also knew it was also for self-preservation, that he did not want to nurture this forbidden attraction that he could potentially be so entangled in.

Ann looked at Tom beside him, thankful that her eyes were shielded by the sunglasses she wore. It gave her the chance to appreciate his facial features which were prominent under the sun. His blue eyes bright with small wrinkles forming at the edge as his tongue poked between his teeth when he smiled. His soft curly brown reddish hair softly blown by the wind. How could anyone be allowed to look the way he did? He resembled a god, with the sun’s rays giving him a halo from the back. He was truly a vision and Ann wondered if he had the slightest idea.

“What did you think was nice?” Ann asked, trying to take control of the situation

“How you talked to the crew.” Tom smiled softly

 _’Why does he always smile that way at me? How distracting.’_ Ann thought

“Oh... Well, it’s nothing. Just common courtesy.” She dismissed

 “I do believe a lot of people are missing that nowadays.”

Ann pursued her lips and nodded, “I can’t say I disagree.”

“I’m sure the crew appreciates your kindness all the same.”

“I’m not unaware of how much we have. It’s the least I can do, to have them eat the same food we do.” Ann explained

“Might be a bit unexpected for an heiress.”

“Heiress. What an awful word.” Ann scrunched her nose in disgust

Tom glanced at her for a few seconds, trying to decipher what she meant. She was unpredictable and Tom felt she him on his feet, wondering what she will say next. He wanted to ask why but he wasn’t sure he would get an answer, so he remained silent, keeping the question away for another time.

 

 

From where Ann and Tom were standing, they saw Salma and Demetri, who was holding a little boy, board the yacht. The boy looked to be about four years old with light brown hair and chubby cheeks. Tom assumed it was their son Milo. He saw Salma talk to the boy and point at their direction. Milo beamed up as he looked up at them. As soon as the trio reached the second deck, Milo jumped off from his father’s arms and ran towards Ann.

“Zia!”

“Amore mio (my love)!” Ann welcomed him with open arms and kissed him soundly on the cheeks

“Milo miss you.” The boy said, referring to himself in third person

Ann sat and laughed, “Darling, you’ve only been away from me for a night.”

“Why you not sleep in my bed?” Milo asked sadly

 _’Same question here kid.’_ Tom thought, surprised by the sudden remark in his head

“Because you’re a big boy, and big boys don’t need their zia in their beds.”

“No, I don’t want be big boy.” Milo pouted, stomping his feet in effect

Tom watched the interaction between the two—even little boys loved her. Then again, it made sense. When full grown men were weak in her hands, what are the chances of tiny humans?

Salma and Demetri approached Ann, Milo and Tom, with a big smile, “I swear, sometimes, I think he wishes you’re his mother.”

“I do hold the secret weapon of chocolates.” Ann smiled brightly as she greeted Salma with a light peck on the cheek

The married couple greeted Tom as well, with Demetri being much friendlier after last night’s male bonding.

Milo just looked at Tom curiously and asked, “Who are you?”

Tom laughed and extended his hand, “I’m Tom. It’s very nice to meet you Milo.”

Ann encouraged Milo to shake Tom’s hand, which he did reluctantly. However, the little boy immediately took his hand from Tom’s and went to hug Ann’s leg again.

With a pouting voice once again, he spoke, “Zia mine. You not have her.”

The adults laughed at the little boy as they understood what the boy meant.

Suddenly, without thinking, Tom decided to play a trick on Milo.

He grabbed Ann’s hand, went down to eye-level with the boy and spoke seriously, “I’m sorry, Milo, but she’s mine now.”

Ann looked at Tom in surprise. She was a bit taken aback by the feeling of her hand in Tom’s, but quickly caught on to what he was trying to do.

Milo looked at Tom and Ann alarmed.

“No! Zia Ann mine!” He said aloud, trying to break Tom and Ann’s hands apart

When the little boy did not succeed in breaking them apart, he resulted to hugging Ann tightly around the neck.

“But you are a big boy now. Big boys do not need their zia.” Tom egged on, repeating Ann’s words earlier

“No! Zia please.” The boy begged, not really sure what he was begging for

Salma and Demetri chuckled at the boy pleading. Salma finally stepped-in before the boy started crying. She took him in his arms and calmed him.

“Okay, Milo. Enough. Tom is Zia Cat’s boyfriend, not Zia Ann.” Salma explained slowly

The boy looked at his mother after understanding. He then looked at Tom with an angry face as the actor only chuckled.

“You bad man.” The boy said

“I’m sorry, Milo. Forgive me?” Tom apologized with a smile

Milo shook his head vigorously, refusing to look at Tom

“That’s too bad. I was thinking of getting you ice cream later. I guess I’ll just have to eat it by myself then.”

Milo looked at him cautiously after hearing the word ‘ice cream’.

“Ah, you like ice cream don’t you?” Tom smiled cheekily at the boy

Milo nodded his head and spoke, “Chocolate ice cream?”

Tom nodded his head before asking, “Friends?”

Milo finally agreed.

 

After a few minutes, Salma and Demetri were able to pull away Milo from Ann to the inside of the yacht to put some sunscreen on him before the yacht set sail.

As Tom and Ann watched them walk away, they realized everyone else had went inside the deck and to their cabins to get settled for the day cruise. He also realized that he was still holding Ann’s hands. She didn’t seem to mind though that her fingers were intertwined with his.

Ann’s sunglasses were off now and Tom watched her eyes go wide as saucers when she seemed to realize the same thing. She immediately pulled her hand away from his, much to Tom’s disappointment.

“I’m sorry.” Ann said, rubbing her hand as if she’d been burned

“No, please. It’s my fault. Your hands... they feel like Cat’s so I... I got carried away.” Tom lied bitterly

Ann’s face fell at his words. Tom felt sick that he had to say that even though he knew he could never mistake Ann’s hand for Cat’s. They were warm and soft, while Cat’s hand was thin and bony.

Ann gave him a tight-lipped smile, “That’s understandable.”

She started to step away from Tom and softly said, “I have to check with Gab. Make sure everything is okay. I’ll talk to you later, yeah?”

“Oh. Sure. I probably have to check on Cat.” Tom said lamely

Ann smiled before turning around and walking away from Tom, leaving him alone to his thoughts—something that seems to have been somewhat a routine between the two of them at this point.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song for this title:
> 
> Bloom - The Paper Kites


	4. Far Too Good

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Multi-chapter upload tonight. Yay! Please don't hesitate to leave comments :)

After an hour or so, the yacht had set off and stopped at a beautiful deserted island nearby. Clear turquoise water surrounded the boat and the crew had set up the slide as well as brought out the 4 jet-skis around the stern so that it could be used by them. E veryone was gathered around the second deck’s seating area as Gab raised a toast.

“Sofia and I are happy you could be here to celebrate our prenuptial celebration with us. We couldn’t have chosen a better group of people to be with in these next two weeks.” Gab smiled and kissed Sofia

“Cheers!” They all said in unison

Cat was beside Tom and gave him quick kiss on the lips.

“Thank you for joining me here.” She smiled

“It’s my pleasure, darling. I don’t know why I even worried coming.” He replied

“I’m happy my family’s warmed up to you too.” 

Tom tightened his hold around Cat's waist before replying, “They’re as wonderful as you are.” 

He drank some champagne from his glass as his eyes drifted towards Ann who was in caught in a conversation with Nik. Ann seemed quite relaxed around him and laughed at whatever he was telling her. Tom immediately found himself longing to have her the same around him.

After the toast, everyone started to disperse into their own activities. Demetri wanted to take Milo on the big slide, while Sofia and the girls decided to hang at the upper deck to work on their tans and enjoy the sun. Gab and Adrian decided to go to the jetskis down by the stern, which Ann and Nik followed. 

“I’m going to the upper deck with the girls. Would you want to join me?” Cat smiled cheekily

“You go ahead darling, I’m going to see if I can try one of those jet-skis.” Tom smiled

“Have fun and don’t injure yourself.” Cat kissed his cheek and walked towards the stairs leading up.

 

Tom watched Cat go up the stairs leading the third deck where the jacuzzi and lounge area were. He was starting to feel bad that it seemed he was always a but relieved when Cat would go off and leave him on his own in this trip. Adding to the guilt was the fact that as soon as Car was out of sight, his line of vision immediately searched for Ann. 

He found himself sucking a deep breath when he saw Nikolai laughing closer with Ann as Adrien and Gab were busy putting on life vests. Ann was wearing a red floral two-piece which accented her cleavage. It wasn’t a skimpy swimsuit compared to the other girls, but it suited her body well. Tom went down to the lower deck pretending to look at the jetskis, hating himself for being so curious as to what they were talking about.

“I'm not kidding though, you look really good these days, Ann.” He smiled brightly at her

“Hmmm.... What is with you? What do you want, Nik?” Ann laughed with suspicion

“Haven’t gotten a chance to talk with you since you got here. Thought it was about time.” 

“It has been a while huh?”

“3 years.”

“Has it been that long? Wow. Time flies.”

“Probably hard for you to remember those back home when you’re too busy making your way through South America.”

Ann laughed, “Yeah, that wasn’t easy.”

Tom’s forehead creased in wonder as he focused on the words _‘South America’._

'Hey Tom, you want to take one of these for a ride?” Gab told Tom as he neared the jetskis as well

Ann didn’t notice Tom was around and was surprised when Gab called him.

“Perhaps in a bit, I’m thinking of swimming first.” He answered politely

“Suit yourself. Ann’s going to go swim as well. We’re leaving one behind for her. We’re going to go around. Feel free to use it when you want.” Gab told Tom as one of the crew helped Gab board it

It was as if fate kept him and Ann together, which he wasn’t mad about at all. 

Nikolai and Adrien boarded the other two jetskis. Nikolai looked at Ann, who was now standing beside Tom, once more before asking, “You sure you don’t want to come?”

“I’ll follow later on. Have fun and don’t go too fast.”  Ann reassured 

The three men sped off and when Ann and Tom were left alone for the second time that day, the silence came over them again.

“So you were in South America?” Tom broke the tension, his curiosity getting the best of him.

“Oh you heard that.” 

“Sorry, I couldn’t help it.” Tom smiled guiltily

“I was there 3 years ago. Backpacked for a year across.” She smiled at the memory

“Sounds exhilarating. I can never see myself doing that.” Tom admitted

“Honestly, I didn’t either but for some reason, I just ended up there so I thought might as well do it.” She laughed

“Just ended up there?”

“Long story short, I ended up with a group of people after my SouthEast Asia trip and they were headed to South America. Asked me if I wanted to go and I didn’t see a reason for me not too.” Ann explained

“SouthEast Asia is beautiful.”

“Have you been?” Ann looked at him in wonder

“We shot in Vietnam for Kong: Skull Island but I wasn’t able to explore as much I would have liked. I’ve been to India as well when my sister got married. I can’t imagine how exciting to have traveled as much as you have. How long were you exploring?” 

“Probably 4 years.... Stayed in some places longer than I intended.” Ann smiled 

“Do you miss it?” Tom wondered, detecting a nostalgia in her tone

“Everyday. But I feel I’ve gotten most out of traveling for now. I wanted to set root somewhere, for myself.”

“San Francisco feel like home then?”

Ann was surprised at fact he knew where she lived.

“Cat’s mentioned it before.” Tom answered before she even asked

“Oh right. Well, sometimes it does. Sometimes, I don’t know.”

“Ever thought of moving to London? I mean, you know with Cat there and all.” Tom covered up quickly

“I lived in London for a few months after I stopped traveling. Cat went on and on about the city and I liked it when I visited, but I tend to generally not like cities.”

“So New York also out of the question huh?”

“Gab lives in New York and I suppose it works for him because he handles the business there but it’s not for me.”

“I understand how you feel. I loved the city when I was younger, but now, I’m afraid its novelty has worn off.” Tom smiled

“I like being close to nature. The only thing I’m happy about San Francisco is it’s close to the beach.”

“Why not California?”

“It’s too... Hollywood for me.” Ann laughed

Tom was a bit hesitant to bring it up since they were having a great talk but he went for it anyway, “Is it me or is this our first official proper conversation?” 

“Hmmm. You’re right. Must be the mimosas earlier.” She joked

“Remind me to serve you alcohol in the morning then.” Tom laughed

“I might give away myself too much before the day is over.” Ann laughed back as she started putting on some sun screen on her arms

Tom thought about how nice it was—to finally have a glimpse into her life. He noticed that she was a bit reserved in the beginning but when she relaxed, she had an animated way of talking. He wasn’t sure if it was just him but she didn’t seem reserved with anyone else. Then again, he was somewhat the only stranger in the group. 

“Does this mean that my 10 questions are up for the day?” Tom asked, trying to make sure the conversation didn’t end

Ann started stretching in front of him, preparing for her swim. She surprised Tom when she replied cheekily, “I’ll tell you what—let’s race to that floating dock, whoever wins gets the 10 questions.”

Tom wasn’t sure if he was hearing correctly but when he saw her smile, he knew she was finally warming up to him which made him happy beyond what was proper.

 

Tom took off his shirt and got into position beside Ann. Ann gave him a smile before they both dived into the water and started swimming towards the dock. Tom didn’t remember a time he tried to kick the water with such vigor while his arms pulled his body fast across the water. Once Tom reached the dock, he saw Ann already sitting there with her legs over the side of the dock and in the water. 

Tom placed his arms on her side on the dock, catching his breath for a few seconds.For the first time, he noticed a scar on the right side of her thigh, just above her knee. He made a mental note about it.

With a teasing tone, she asked, “What took you so long?”

Once he had pulled himself up, Tom laid back for a moment to calm himself down. He sat up and looked at Ann, his face painting a mixture of amazement and annoyance at how fast she reached the dock. 

“How did you even do that?”

“Sorry, but there’s no room for your questions in this dock, Thomas.”

He looked at her upon hearing his name. No one really calls him Thomas, not even Cat, and he doesn’t usually like it; but for her, he can make an exception. 

He responded, “Fair enough.”

Ann leaned back on her elbows, positioning herself beside Tom, still with a distance appropriate for acquaintances. It didn’t take long for Tom to notice that she was conscious around him as well. For some inexplicable reason, this comforted him knowing the feeling was mutual. The only question that bothered him was why. He would have asked this but since he lost, he probably would have take the next chance he got.

“I’m really good at telling if someone is lying, Thomas. I just want you to promise you’ll answer me truthfully.” Ann started

“That’s the second time you’ve called me Thomas.”

“If it bothers you, I can call you Tom.”

“It’s absolutely fine. Just feels like I’m in trouble every time someone calls me that.”

“Maybe you are in trouble.” Ann teased

“I don’t doubt that. Even before the questions start coming.”

“Okay then, first question: why are you dating my sister who’s 13 years younger than you?”

Tom looked at her with his mouth slightly open, “Wow, you don’t waste time huh?”

“I hope you don’t take it that I’m judging you. I’m just genuinely wondering.”

Ann didn’t have to explain himself, as Tom felt her sincere curiosity the moment she asked.

“I can’t justify our age difference. 13 years is definitely not something to overlook but your sister is a wonderful girl and I don’t see why I’m forbidden to enjoy her company just because of my age.” Tom answered honestly

Ann nodded her head, “I understand.”

She lifted her forefinger and middle finger immediately afterwards, to signal ‘2’, “Do you love her?”

Tom chuckled, “If this is a no judging zone...”

“It is.” Ann assured him

“I don’t think we’re there yet.” Tom answered, looking directly at her

“At least, I can commend you for your honesty.”

“I keep my promises.”

“Third question: What do you think of our family so far?” 

“I believe... it may be too early to give my judgement on everyone.”

“How about me?” She asked

“Especially you. However.... I do find you most interesting.”

Ann raised her left eyebrow, “Why’s that?”

“I don’t know. I feel you have a lot of stories to tell, and I’m curious about it. Also, those are 5 questions already, by the way.” Tom avoided her stare and looked back at the boat

Ann chuckled, “Okay, question six: Do I make you feel uncomfortable?” 

Again, Tom looked at her in surprise. This time being the one to avoid his look, Ann decided to explain herself, “I don’t understand why but you make me feel uncomfortable. Not in a bad way, just feeling tense in general, and I think it’s not good when I’ll be sharing the house for 2 weeks with you and my sister.”

Tom was taken aback by her honesty. She seemed to have gone from being aloof to admitting her discomfort of his presence.

“I appreciate you letting me know. To answer your question, yes. I do know what you mean because it’s the same feeling I have.”

“Why do you think that is?” Ann wondered, her voice soft

“Because…. there’s something so guarded about you. It makes me apprehensive how you will react to me. I’m not entirely sure yet why I care that much, but you are Cat’s sister and it’s important to me that we get along.” Tom said, trying hard to rationalize the tension between them

“I don’t know why you’d want my approval, anyway. My opinion doesn’t matter much really. It’s my papa, mama and Gab who gets the most say.” Ann said with a dismissive tone

Tom stared at her. He hated hearing her bring herself down like that. He had an overwhelming urge to just grab her hand to get her to stop but he knew that they were not ready for that kind of physical comforting. 

“I think I’ll save my other 3 questions for another time, if you don’t mind.” Ann interrupted his thoughts

“Alright. I’ll keep count of it.” Tom nodded his head

 

Tom felt that Ann was back to putting up her wall and despite his desire to further get to know her, he didn't want to push his luck so he remained silent and let her continue the moment. 

“Want to race back?” Ann asked cheekily when she spoke up again

Tom was about to answer, when he looked around the floating dock and suddenly turned pale at the sight of the clear blue water surrounding them. The boat suddenly seemed so far away and somehow worry overcame him. Ann looked at him worriedly, wondering if he was going to pass out, and asking if he was okay. Although Tom was initially embarrassed to admit, he decided to tell her anyway.

“Uh… I believe in our excitement to race, I almost forgot about my irrational fear of sharks.”

Ann stared at him in disbelief, “You have to be kidding me.”

“I’m afraid not. It sort of held me back learning surfing back in Hawaii.” 

“I’m sorry to hear. If I knew I wouldn’t have gone about with this stupid dare. How about I swim back and pick you up with the jetski?” Ann gave him a comforting smile with a hint of teasing in her voice

Tom chuckled a bit at the ridiculousness of the idea but then again, it was much better than swimming back. He nodded in acceptance. Ann dove back in the water as Tom watched her swim back hastily. She reached the yacht in record time, proceeded to board one of the speed boats and started to head back to Tom.

“Your chariot awaits my lord.” Ann said in a British accent as she stopped by the floating dock

“I have been waiting all days for you my lady.” Tom replied 

Tom sat behind Ann and placed his hands on her waist. He suddenly became nervous when realized how close they were going to be so tried to keep a bit of distance between himself and Ann to not make things uncomfortable. Ann’s breath hitched as she felt Tom’s hand on her bare skin.

“Unless you want to fall back, you’d have to be closer.” Ann spoke softly

“Oh.” Tom could only say

He pushed himself closer to Ann until she was fully situated between his legs, his crotch rubbing on her lower backside. Tom sniffed her coconut and vanilla scented skin.

“Is this okay?” Tom asked softly, his mouth close to her ear

”It’s fine.” Ann replied, her voice turning a bit husky

Ann started the motor and started to head back to the yacht. However, the motion of the jetski caused Tom’s crotch to rub against Ann lower backside, which suddenly made Tom grow hard. Tom felt a sense of embarrassment at his growing erection. His only hope was Ann would not notice it. He tried to distract himself with less perversive thoughts, but her smell was making it extremely difficult. 

As they approached the docking part of the yacht, Tom noticed Cat standing there with her hands on her waist. It took only that to snap Tom of his growing desire for the woman in front of him.

“Where have you been?” She asked a bit irritated as soon as he and Ann came to a stop

Tom hopped out of the jetski and flashed Cat a tight-lipped smile, “Your sister just finished kicking my butt in a race that dock.”

“But you’re afraid of open water.” Cat asked a bit surprise

Tom laughed, “Yes, unfortunately, my competitive side totally forgot about that until we reached it. Luckily, your sister again saved me in swimming back by picking me up in a jetski.”

Cat didn’t seem to suspect any of Tom’s predicament a few minutes earlier as she accepted his explanation .

“Hmmm I see. Thanks Ann.” Cat smiled gratefully towards his sister

Ann nodded her head, “No problem. Couldn’t let him to fend off for himself.”

“He probably would have been stuck there for days.” Cat laughed

Tom chuckled while Ann smiled at her joke, before she added, “I’ll catch up with Gabe and the guys. I’ll see you guys in a bit.”

With that Ann sped off to the direction of where the other guys went, thinking if she just imagined Tom sniffing her while he was seated behind her. She also couldn’t get ignore the hard poke she felt from her lower waist. Ann shook her head as she tried to convince herself that it was just her imagination.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: 
> 
> Far Too Good - John Smith


	5. Our Lips are Sealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last Chapter update for the night. Hope you like where the story is going and FINALLY some action! :D

On the their third day, Tom found himself sitting on the bed of their bedroom, watching Cat pack her bags with a creased forehead, “I don’t understand, I thought you didn’t have any shoots during our time here?”

“Yes, that’s what I discussed with my agent but she called me this morning saying there was a mix-up with the photographer’s schedule and that they moved the shoot up. He needs to shoot the Vogue cover day after tomorrow or else they’ll choose someone else. This is Vogue, Tom.” Cat emphasized

She didn’t seem too happy as well with the current situation but Tom knew this was a too big opportunity to pass up in the modeling industry.

“I should come with you.”

“No, I would hate for you to be sitting in home, waiting for me when you can be having a good vacation here.”

“But I wouldn’t feel too comfortable being with your family without you.”

“I’ve seen you hang out with the guys. Gabe’s warmed up to you and Ann’s here. I’ve asked her to keep you company around my family.”

“No, please. I wouldn’t want to impose on your sister.”

“It’s not. I’m only gone for four days. I’ve already talked to my parents as well. Please. I really want my family to get a chance to know you.” Cat begged in a sweet tone that Tom couldn’t say no

“All right.” Tom sighed, leaning back at the headboard

“I promise to call as much as I can.”

Tom nodded in agreement and gave her a reassuring smile.

“You’re the best. Thank you for making this effort.”

“Anything for you.” Tom smiled

With that said, Cat was packed in an hour, leaving Tom and Ann on the driveway as they watched the car Cat was in, drive away.

Tom broke the silence between them, “Sorry if you had to be stuck with me.”

“I could say the same for you.”

“I rather enjoy your company.”

“You are far too easy to please then.” Ann gave him a warm smile, which made Tom’s heart swell. It felt like he was being given validation for saying something right.

 

There was another dinner happening that night. Weirdly enough, Tom felt more comfortable coming in with Ann, considering this was the second time he arrived with her to where the family was, while he’d never done so with Cat. He was sat beside Ann this time and no one seemed to think it unusual them being together.

Salma and Demetri were seated in front of the them at the end of the table.

“Do you remember when went on that Euro trip 5 years ago, Ann?” Salma asked with a cheeky smile as the dinner winded down

“How could I forget? I don’t think we had a sober night.” She chuckled

“These girls were crazy, Tom.” Demetri rolled his eyes

“I don’t think I would have come home alive if it wasn’t for Ann.” Salma laughed

“What happened in that Euro trip?” Tom asked curiously

“Everything.” Ann laughed

“The most exciting then,” He inquired further

“Maybe Salma would be the better judge of that.” Ann looked at her cousin

“I do believe it was when you outdrank this group of guys in Spain. They kept hitting on us and wouldn’t get lost so Ann told them if they outdrank them, they’d stop. By the end, their heads were in their hands telling Ann and me that their done and we should go.”

“That night was... insane. We drank like what? 6 bottles of tequila? I don’t even remember how I survived it.” Ann shook her head in disbelief and laughter

“Very impressive.” Tom nodded his head in approval

“Well, we were waaaay younger and alcohol was kinder to us then.” Ann laughed

“Alcohol was more than kind to you. You were bestfriends, downing shots like that.” Salma laughed

The conversation attracted the attention of Mara who turned to join in. She was seated beside Demetri and was previously engulfed in a situation about the flowers Sophia chose for the wedding.

“Ah, Anastacia’s adventures. How wonderful to hear.” She stated, sarcasm heavy on her voice

Ann smile faded as quickly as it came. She sunk down a bit in her chair which Tom immediately noticed.

“We’re just reminiscing Mama.” She said spoke softly

Lorenzo, who was beside Mara, looked at his wife a warning look which she did not see as her focus was on Ann.

“I’m sure. Reminiscing about your times galavanting the world. Honestly, I don’t see what’s good it has gotten you.” Mara waved her hand dismissively

“Only so few could say they did what Ann did, Zia.” Salma said, defending Ann politely

“I’m sure. Getting drunk and bungee jumping in god knows where when she could have learned how to handle the business.” Mara bitterly said

Ann looked down on her plate, obviously ashamed of the way her mother talked about her.

Salma laughed a bit to lighten up the mood, “Zia, Caterina didn’t even try and you didn’t mind.”

“Ann is the oldest. She should have known better.” Mara sharply looked at Salma

Tom instinctively placed his right hand on Ann’s under the table in a protective manner. His forefinger soothing the skin in her palm. He wasn’t planning on it, but he had opened his mouth to speak before he knew it, “I think it’s quite admirable to have seen as much as Ann did. I personally wouldn’t have had the guts to do half of the things she’s done.

Tom didn’t knew much about Ann but he thought for sure from what he’s heard so far that she’s accomplished a lot of things in her travels. He spoke with honesty and confidence that would make anyone think they’ve known each other for years.

Ann, along with Mara, stared at Tom with a bit of disbelief in her eyes.

Mara spoke to Tom in a cold tone and tight smile, “I’m sure Thomas, that you have little understanding to the responsibility one has in being part of this family.”

Tom could have fought back, but he felt Ann tighten her grip in his hand to signal ‘enough’ and he did not want to put her in a more compromising position.

Tom fake a big smile, and like the actor he is, nodded while giving his classic ‘ehehe’, “I’m sure you are right, Mrs. Ferrera.”

And if there was anything Mara loved more, it was being right.

 

Ann and Tom walked silently back to the beach house from the main villa after the awkward dinner. For once, it was a comfortable silence that they mutually understand.

Ann looked up in the sky and said, “It’s going to rain.”

Tom raised an eyebrow, seemingly impressed, “How are you able to know?”

“I can sense it. It’s in the air. I’m always able to tell. There’s a humidity that I can smell. One of my weird kinks, I guess.” Ann smiled

“London must have been a challenge then.” Tom laughed, as he kicked on the sand in his path

“True. I’ve had a few off predictions there. Maybe I’ve spent too much time in tropical countries.” Ann nodded and silence took over them once more.

Upon reaching the porch, Ann turned to Tom and gave him a serious look. Tom was almost expecting to have her tell him off for his actions earlier but was taken back when she spoke.

“Thank you for what you did earlier.”

“Just thought you needed someone.”

“You didn’t have to. Mama hasn’t even warmed up to you yet. I don’t want to be the one to make it harder for you.”

Tom looked straight at her, and without hesitation, said, “I’d do it again if I could.”

Ann looked at him, puzzled. She couldn’t quite figure out Tom. She didn’t understand why a man she hardy knew was trying to defend her honor and why he was making the hairs at the back of her neck stand. The way he looked at her made her feel like she was worth more to him than she should be, than just his girlfriend’s sister.

Ann found the words falling from her lips faster than she was aware, “It’s still quite early. Do you want to have some drinks?”

Tom gave her a smile that made her mouth dry, “I’d love to.”

 

 

The two of them were on their third glass of Fireball Whiskey, lounging at the seating area on the porch. Ann was on one side of the patio sofa, while Tom was on the other. They were laughing at Tom’s stories of his time in Eton before moving on to fan encounters that had Tom ultimately embarrassed.

“What does it feel like though, to know strangers you’ve never met imagine who you are?” Ann said, the liquor’s effect obvious in her slowed down speech

Tom noticed she moved more freely when downed more alcohol, as she leisurely stretched in front of him like a cat. He let his eyes lazily rest on her, taking the chance to be able to do so without her noticing. When she resumed a face that continued to wait for his response, he willingly conversed with her again.

“I wish there was a way to exactly describe the feeling but there isn’t unfortunately. If I was going to choose a word, it would most likely be ‘overwhelming’. I know I won’t be the only actor to say it, but I was not ready for it at all.”

Ann observed that Tom spoke with such reverence for everything. She was mesmerized with the way he was so animated. Even when he was trying to convey an unfortunate event or feeling, he attempted to the best of his abilities to make sure the person he spoke to understood.

“I can’t imagine. I’m sorry.”

“I know I’m supposed to feel lucky, and I do. I don’t ever want to sound ungrateful but I’ve about reached a point where I feel I need to have some control over my life. My agent feels I’ve become a recluse of some sort and he’s been begging me to be involved in social media more again.”

“I hope you do whatever you feel is necessary for your sanity.” Ann spoke with so much sincerity that Tom appreciated. He never even remembered Cat telling him the same since she pushed him to do the opposite and be more involved in social media again. He knew she was only thinking best for his career but Tom can’t help but feel a bit neglected with his own emotional needs during those times

“Do you mind me asking something personal?”

“I know what you want to ask and I can tell you now that I don’t know why mama is so critical of me. She’s always been like this since I was younger.” Ann sighed and explained, taking a sip of whiskey

“Have you ever talked to her about it?”

“It wasn’t always this bad. I used to follow everything she wanted to make her ease up on me, but I suppose, things happened and I ran off, as she like to put it. It’s been a tirade of criticisms ever since then.”

“What made you ran off then? What was the tipping point?”

Ann smiled hesitantly, “Perhaps, that’s for our next drinking session.”

Tom understood that invisible boundary. Despite his overwhelming desire to keep digging about her history, he was contented as well that they’ve become more comfortable with each other.

Tom started to feel conflicted. He initially assumed that once he had a look in Ann’s life, his curiosity would be sated and he could get over the silly crush he had over her. He made himself believe this, but he should have trusted his instinct because now the canvas of Ann had lines drawn in it, he craved to fill it in with color.

Tom watched Ann ran her hands through her hair, lightly closed her eyes for moment and tilting her neck left to right to ease the stiffened muscles. She sighed as the movement relaxed her. Despite the tan from the swimming she did yesterday, Tom noticed the blush arising from the alcohol. He licked his lips lightly, gazing at the way she sat, with her right leg bent and pushed up against her chest, making Ann’s dress hike up her thigh. He couldn’t help but stare.

“So beautiful.” Tom whispered

Ann’s eyes opened and blinked at him questioningly, “Did you say something?”

Tom smiled gently at her, “Just appreciating the view.”

Ann looked in front of her and saw the beach, “It is. The ocean is my favorite.”

Tom chuckled, knowing Ann had no idea about what he truly meant, that with each passing second, he was basking in her presence. Ann started to massage her right leg gently and slightly winced.

“What’s wrong?” Tom asked worriedly

“My leg has just been cramping a bit. Probably been pushing it too much in today’s swim.”

“Here, let me.”

Before Ann knew what was happening, Tom scooted near her to her put her legs on top of his lap and started massaging it.

Perhaps Tom didn’t think his actions through, much like a reflex, his body moved on its own. When he realized his hands were already on Ann’s legs, he thought it would be too late without damaging the progress they’ve had, so he just went with it. Tom took pleasure in feeling her smooth legs under his hands while Ann was quiet, but she was surprisingly cooperative. They both remained mute in the moment, as if both were afraid to disrupt what was occuring. Tom’s fingers started to move gently on the back of her leg, sliding across, pressing gently and kneading the tense muscles. With his ministrations, Ann sighed in relief and gave a soft smile. She almost forgot how it felt like to have someone massage her legs after a tiring day. It had been quite a while that she had allowed someone to, since she categorized it to be more intimate than sexual encounters.

Snapping Ann out of her reverie, Tom explained while he focused on his task, “I do a lot of running so I know how leg cramps can be the worse.”

“You’re really good at it. I don’t like running honestly, but I did get a lot of cramps when I was down in Australia 2 years ago learning kitesurfing.”

“What haven’t you done?” Tom chuckled, continuously caught off guard by the numerous recreations Ann seemed to have taken

“Be a main villain in an Marvel movie.” Ann joked, lightening the mood

“Touché.”

 

Ann knew that she and Tom were in a compromising position, but she reminded herself that there was no malice in what he was doing. Or was there? She certainly could feel herself being drawn to him in an inexplicable manner, which she knew she shouldn’t allow.

Suddenly Ann felt Tom’s left hand moving above her right knee. Her breath hitched at the feel of his soft hands. Tom forefinger lightly traced the scar on her right side of her thigh. He’d been itching to know the story of how she got it since he saw it the day before.

“From?” Tom inquired, smoothing it with his fore and middle finger as if his motions were going to erase the mark

Tom seemed to be unaware of the feelings he was stirring within Ann.

“Australia still. Hit my leg on a reef when the waves came in too strong. I remember being underwater for the longest time.”

Tom grip tightened on her thighs, not being able to fathom the idea of her being in such danger. An overwhelming and irrational desire to save her from the memory came over him, “That must have been the scariest thing. I can’t imagine.”

“It was. I thought I was going to die.” Ann admitted, looking away from Tom.

She remembered that day when the waves came crashing faster than she anticipated and every attempt to pull herself out of the water, only ended up with her being dragged down faster. She didn’t even notice she gashed herself deep until she was finally able to grab her board and paddle herself way to the shore. She limped to the nearest clinic, getting herself 10 stitches.

Tom sensed that Ann was recovering from a painful memory. There were numerous occasions that people complimented Tom on his eloquence, but this was one of the handful times he was truly disappointed with himself for not knowing the right words to say.

He unconsciously rubbed her thigh in a soothing manner, “Does your family know?”

“I didn’t think they needed to. My dad would have had a heart attack.”

“I was about to have a heart attack from just hearing it. Who was with you?”

Ann shrugged her shoulders, “Just me. I‘m used to taking care of myself by now.”

“You don’t have to.” Tom immediately replied, tightening his grip on her leg

He wasn’t sure what he meant when he said it but if he was going to be honest, a part of him seemed to just have offered himself to take care of her.

Ann looked at him with a mixture of confusion and amusement, “I’m fine. I’m still alive. You know what they say—what doesn’t kill you makes you stronger. Considering everything, Australia is still one of my favorite places ever. Stayed there for 6 months.”

“Seems to be a popular opinion. I liked it down there as well when we shot Thor. The people are so relaxed and outgoing.”

At this point, as they got engrossed in their conversation. Tom and Ann didn’t notice how close they were sitting to each other. Ann’s legs were fully draped on Tom’s lap, while Tom’s arms were over it, holding her left thigh.

They laughed a few more about Tom’s childhood and Ann’s misadventures. They drank one more glass of whiskey and then two. Ann tilted her head to the right and rested it on the cushions linibg the backside of the patio sofa. She stared at Tom who was so engrossed in his story about the time he played an elephant leg to Eddie Redmayne. Ann watched as those damn wrinkles appear at the corner of his eyes as he smiled. He noticed her studying his face, so he stopped his story and with a smile, asked, “What?”

Maybe it was the alcohol that made too comfortable with each other, maybe it was the conversation, but for the life of her, Ann could never pinpoint exactly where she got the courage to do what she did next. She brought her right hand to his face, brushed her thumb over his cheek and ran her fingers down his jaw. With heavy-lidded eyes, she bit her lower lip, gave a tipsy smiled and said, “You really are incredibly handsome.”

The smile on Tom’s face immediately faded as heavy desire took him over. Before he could talk himself out of it, he had moved his hand to Ann’s waist and pulled her closer, until her legs were on either sides of his lap, straddling him. Ann didn’t object when Tom moved her, her mouth simply opening in surprise but her right hand never left his face and her left arm instinctively wrapped it around his neck, until her left hand was playing with the nape of his neck.

Tom breathed heavily through his nostrils, on the edge of his control. Ann looked at him from under her eyelashes, mirroring the same desire Tom was keeping it reign. Ann bit her plump lip again which made Tom groan and close his eyes, reveling in their proximity to one another. Ann brought her face closer to Tom, their lips centimeters of one another, but never touching. Tom was rock hard in between Ann’s legs and he could feel the heat coming from her. In the midst of their passion, they both knew there was never going back if they took that step forward.

Ann gulped and licked her lips, “Maybe I...”

She didn’t have to finish what she was going to say because Tom knew she was already trying to talk herself out of it. He had the same damn conversation in his mind. But when he heard her voice, her hesitation arising, panic rose from within him. He immediately grabbed the back of her neck gently with his left hand, while his right held her upper thigh tightly, before firmly saying ‘No’ and proceeded to capture her lips.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song:
> 
> Our Lips are Sealed - The GoGos
> 
> I also wanted to put a gif of Tom looking up at Ann as he was ready to kiss her but I can't find one. :(. If you guys can help me out, would be great! :


	6. Cherry Wine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the late update. I've come across a bit of a stump in my writing as I haven't written smut before! But I've overcome it and t will be coming in the next chapter. For now here's the latest update. :D

Ann’s lips were far softer than Tom imagined and her mouth tasted like cinnamon and strawberry from the whiskey and lip balm. He ran his tongue across her lips demanding entrance which she willingly gave. Ann held his shirt in her fist as Tom hungrily claimed her mouth feverishly, sucking on her tongue and biting gently on her lower lip. Ann moaned, feeling wetness pooling between her legs, while Tom’s both hands were now on her upper thigh and sliding even more upwards to cup her ass. Ann towered Tom in their current straddling position which gave her the ability to rub against Tom’s hard cock bulging through his pants.

Tom pulled away from her mouth to trace her jaw with light kisses as he felt her fingers fumbling with the button of his shirt. Ann moaned when Tom found the sensitive spot in between her neck and tilted her head to give him more access. Tom sucked on the sensitive spot before licking up to her earlobe and gently tugging it between his teeth, making Ann inhale sharply.

“I want you.” Tom whispered, tightening one grip while his other hand held the nape of her neck

Ann moaned in response, flipping her hair to the side to capture Tom’s lips once more and grinding herself harder against him. This made Tom’s control snap. With an arm wrapped around her waist, he stood up shakily, gently putting Ann down on her feet and then, quickly pulling her toward the beach house front door. Once inside, he directed them towards Ann’s room which was nearer to the entrance. Tom’s lips didn’t leave Ann’s all this time until he had pressed against the back of her room door. His kisses were hungry as if her mouth was the most delicious thing he’s ever tasted.

 

Tom’s hands slipped under Ann’s dress to grab her thighs once more and wrap it around his waist which she obliged. He loved how he can grip her body without worrying about hurting her—the possibility of being rough with her made him groan with anticipation. He couldn’t wait to fully press himself against her so he carried her towards the bed and laid her down. Ann had her eyes closed when she arched her back in wanton need, offering herself to Tom.

“Please.”

Tom leaned forward, his right knee between her legs on the mattress, to kiss her thighs, making his way up to the apex of her legs while simultaneously pushing the hem of her dress up to reveal her lace red underwear. Tom took a second to realize how gorgeous red was on every part of her. He pressed a gentle kiss on her lace covered slit, wrapping his arms around her thigh. Tom hooked his fingers on the band of her lace panties, ready to slide it down when suddenly...

 

_ RING RING _

The ring of a mobile made Ann snapped her eyes like a cold splash of water.  _ Holy Hell, what was she doing? With her sister's boyfriend? _

The sound was coming from Tom’s phone. Ann tried to catch her breath before it took her a moment to realize how far she had let herself go with Tom as the ringing continued.

 

_ RING RING _

Ann immediately pushed Tom off and started to back away from him, composing herself, before exclaiming, “Oh my God.”

 

_ RING RING _

Tom seemed more startled with Ann pushing away than the sound of his mobile phone. Thinking she was turned off by the interruption, Tom irritably picked up to the phone, ready to tell off whoever was on the other line.

“Darling, are you sleeping?” Cat’s voice oozed through the line

Cat’s voice snapped Tom back to reality. He immediately turned his back from Ann and sat at the edge of the bed, rubbing his face and running his hand through his hair.

“I’m sorry darling, I didn’t hear you call. My phone was on silent.” Tom lied as Ann’s eyes widened at finding out who was on the other line. 

“You sound tired. Was the dinner that bad tonight?” Cat asked

Tom noticed how raspy his voice must have sounded and cleared his throat, “Not at all. I was just in bed, closing my eyes for bit. How was your shoot?”

“It was okay. I wish I was there with you.”

Tom’s throat felt dry, knowing he didn’t even think about her at all and only a few minutes ago had his hand up her sister’s dress. 

“I hope you finish up soon over there so you can head back here.” Tom dodged a reply to her previous statement

“I know. I hope Ann has been nice enough to make sure you are comfortable.”

Tom looked at Ann on the other side of the bed, looking blankly at the wall in front of her, “She’s been wonderful.”

Cat bid Tom goodbye as she went to get ready for the early shoot she had that day. Tom clicked the end call button before turning it off and throwing it in the bed behind him.

 

Ann slid her hand through her hair and pulled lightly on some of it in a fist to lighten the tension building up within her. She almost slept with her sister’s boyfriend. A thousand questions running through her head. What kind of person was she? How could she have let her silly attraction to this man get away with her self control? She flinched away when she felt Tom’s right hand on her’s.

“I’m sorry. I’m so irresponsible. I shouldn’t have...” Ann started to say, pulling her hand away but Tom refused to let go and squeezed it gently to interrupt her

“Stop. Please. You are not alone in this. I wanted to kiss you.”

“You did?” Ann asked softly

“Yes and I still do.” Tom nodded and replied honestly

“We can’t. You and Cat are together. I just... I feel confused.”

“I can understand how you feel confused. I feel similar. However, the one thing that I was not confused with was I wanted to definitely kiss you and if I can be honest..."

"More than you already have been?" Ann humored, making her wonder how she could find something funny to begin with

Tom chuckled slightly. His mind screaming,  _'Just kiss her again.'_

He looked directly in her eyes and said with sincerity, "I’ve been so drawn to you since we met in the kitchen a few days ago.” 

Tom tucked her hair behind her ear and held her face. Ann wondered how he was able to tell lies with those eyes, but she had to suddenly remind herself that it was what he professionally did for a living. He was trained to pretend and make people ‘feel’ things. She snapped herself from the trance Tom had her on again. She wanted to choose her words carefully, as she decided it would be best to crush any thoughts he might have of them going further.

Ann took a deep breath, “We should forget this happened. I drank too much. I wasn’t thinking straight.” 

Tom’s face fell and pulled his hand away, “Was it really only because of alcohol?”

Ann straightened her back, “Of course. I obviously felt too comfortable with you too soon and got carried away. I’m sorry.”

"You don’t mean that.” Tom said lowly

Ann stood up and started pacing in front of him, hands waving around in irritation, “Jesus, Tom. You are Cat’s boyfriend. I don’t know what you want me to say. It was a mistake. Just...”

Tom stood up and grabbed her by the shoulders to still her. Ann bit her lower lip in anticipation for why he was about to say. She prayed he wouldn't push because she didn't know just how much she can hold up a front for tonight. Tom noticed how swollen her lips were still from their kissing. Good god, how he just wanted to be going back to that again. However, right now, he was all sorts of angry. He was angry at himself for feeling this way about Ann, for making her feel bad about herself when her mother seem to be doing that so well and truth be told, he was angry that Ann just denied feeling the same attraction to him. 

His face was stoic before calmly speaking, “Alright, Ann. I get it. I’m sorry if you feel this way. I only want you to know that, although you felt what happened was a mistake, it wasn’t for me and I don’t regret any of it.” 

Ann looked at Tom with her mouth slightly open. She scanned her brain for the right words to say but Tom didn’t give her a chance since he walked out of her room to leave her alone, wallowing in her thoughts.

 

 

As if summoned by the rocky end to last night’s events, the sound of thunder woke up Tom the next day. He rubbed his eyes, pushed the covers down his waist and muttered a ‘fuck’ under his breath.

Trying to sleep last night was utter disaster. After entering his room, he fought with himself to go back to Ann’s room and just prove to her what happened was not a mistake but he knew that was not an option. He sat on the bed, pondering and unfortunately surprised about his lack of guilt on the fact that he just made out with his girlfriend’s sister. Tom mentally scolded himself for being of a person terrible enough not to be bothered by his actions. 

He pushed himself off the bed and checked the weather outside through the veranda’s sliding glass doors. It seems to have been heavily raining for some time and the wind blew heavily through the crevices of the beach house, enough to make howling sounds. A storm had been brewing last night apparently, like Ann predicted and speaking of Ann, visions of her arching her back and the sounds she made last night made Tom close his eyes as he reminisced. He decided a shower would help him clear his mind.

Ann sat up on her bed, leaning back on the headboard. Her head was pounding from remembering the events of last night. How could she have been so stupid? How was she supposed to face Cat? She looked at the door, biting her lip worriedly. She knew she couldn't stay inside her room all day. She had to face Tom at some point. Inhaling deeply, she gathered herself and decided to just face it head on. After all, if there was something Ann was good at, it was pretending things never happened. 31 years of having a mother like hers, she has learned to safely store uncomfortable words and events in boxes to keep her sanity. It would be best that last night’s events be put away permanently. Today, she would be doing it with Tom. 

The thunder rolled loudly outside and Ann felt goosebumps on her arms. Thunder had always spooked her. It always made her felt like the sky was going to fall. She thought about how ironic having a thunderstorm come at an awkward time such as this, when negative tension is heavy between her and Tom. 

Ann walked into the kitchen, wearing her typical night clothes—blue and white striped satin cami top and matching shorts. Despite her busty chest, she had always been comfortable being braless even in public when she felt like it, so she didn’t feel too shy being in it around Tom. After all, he’s seen her in less when he first met her.

 

Checking the fridge, she decided to make some blueberry pancakes. There was no activity going to happen outside due to the weather, so might as well make the most of it inside. She always figured that if she wanted to make the awkwardness go away, she was going to have to will it by acting as everything is normal. This was her brushing under the rug routine. If Tom was comfortable around her, then it would be easier for them to move on.

Tom padded out of the room in his boxer shorts and white shirt. He found Ann in the kitchen, in her skimpy night outfit, headphones plugged in her ears and swaying her hips. She was humming a slow song but seemed to be in a good mood all together. The house smelled like pancakes and bacon. Tom found his mouth watering first at the vision she made and then the smell. He started to walk to the dining table which was across the kitchen, to make sure she didn't see him stare at he backside. 

Tom watched her ass sway slowly as she flipped the pancake. Her short shorts exposing her lovely thick and defined thighs to to Tom’s view, triggering a flood of memories from the night before. Tom finally decided it was time to interrupt her thoughts.

"Hello baby."

 

Ann dropped the spatula she was holding in the sink in surprise, “What the fuck, Tom. I thought we’ve agreed this whole sneaking up behind me ordeal is not acceptable.” 

He found it adorable when she cursed, which was the weirdest thing as Tom had never been with a woman who cursed so freely. It gave him a visual of the words she can come up in bed. It was only 9 A.M. and already he was raging with hormones. What was about this woman?

For the first time, Tom did not apologize for sneaking up behind her. Instead, he gave her a cheeky smile and crossed his arms in front of him, “Can’t say I don’t enjoy the view from behind.” 

Ann blushed at his comment. He was very obviously being flirtatious with her. Ann realized that Tom did not decide the same as she did this morning so she would just have to decide it for both of them. She ignored his last statement and proceeded to offer him some food.

“Hungry?” She asked, ignoring his comment

“Starving. Would you happen to cook extra?” Tom smiled brightly

Ann brought the pancakes, bacon and assortment of slices fruits on the table, as well some syrup, cream cheese spread and fresh orange juice.

“Looks wonderful. Did you make all this?” Tom stared at the food in amazement

“Yes, I did. Felt bad for the staff to come out in such weather. I don’t think they needed to.”

“I believe, you are far too good than you are aware of sometimes.” Tom looked at her fondly. Why was she so considerate of others? Too much to a point she was willing to accept responsibility for last night.

Ann gave him a soft smile and asked casually, “Did you sleep well?” 

_ 'Was she kidding? How could he?' _

Tom’s eyebrows creased with her tone, “As well as can be expected. And yourself?”

“Swell. Have a bit of a headache. I think I had too much whiskey last night.” She chuckled and shrugged

It hit Tom like brick on the head when he figured out what she was doing. Her casual tone meant to dismiss the weight of last night’s events or more likely, dismiss last night’s events altogether.

Tom didn’t want to respond until he had time to process what he wanted to say. He looked at her from under his lashes while he poured syrup over the two pancakes on his plate. Using a fork, he cut himself a piece and place it in his mouth. It was delicious and he stared at Ann with a bit of amazement.

Raising her right eyebrow, Ann asked, “Good?”

“Wonderful. Absolutely brilliant.” Tom beamed, taking another bite of the pancake

Ann was pleased to hear Tom enjoyed what he made. She got some cream cheese and put it on her pancake before licking the spoon. She caught Tom staring at her again.

Why did she have to do that? Licking her spoon the way she did made him think about the way her tongue moved with his last night. How did she expect him to control himself? 

“What?” Ann interrupted his thoughts

He shook his head in response and continued eating. Ann turned back to her plate, ignoring Tom. She grabbed the syrup, poured some on her pancakes before cutting up a slice and putting it in her mouth. Syrup fell on her chin which she wiped of with a finger before sucking on it. Tom’s eyes were glued to her mouth all the while she was doing so. It was so innocent that it was impossible to believe that she was doing it on purpose.

“What is it?” Ann asked exasperated, once again snapping Tom out of his reverie

“Are you truly unaware?” 

“Of what?”

“Of your effect of me.” Tom bluntly replied

Tom was a gentleman and he respected boundaries, but after last night, he refused to let her file it as a regrettable moment. 

“I’m sorry?” Ann asked shocked, putting her eating utensils down

Tom called her out on her pretense, “I think we should talk about last night.”

“What about last night?”

“Ann...”

“Tom, we are having a perfectly good breakfast. Don't ruin it." Ann warned

"Are we just supposed to sweep it under the table then?" 

Ann gave him a blank look before coldly saying, "Yes."

Tom was taken aback by her cold tone. She had always radiated a warmness since the first day they met so seeing this side of her was not something he anticipated. 

"I'm not letting this go just like that." 

"You are with my sister. Is that not enough proof that there is nothing to talk about? Because it is for me." Ann cut him off sharply and continued eating, ignoring Tom’s intense stare

He did not appreciate the feeling of being on Ann’s bad side, despite his eagerness to hash it out with her, he also had a desire to always please her. He saw Ann’s lips purse as her forehead furrowed in heavy irritation. Tom decided to accept defeat for the meantime, feeling the wall that Ann had put up, he didn't want to start of the day having an intense argument. Both of them continued with their respective breakfast in silence as  the storm outside sounded to have become stronger, reflecting the mood between them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cherry Wine - Hozier
> 
> (because I truly love Hozier)


	7. Wild Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm starting to think of putting the lyrics of the song titles I chose as chapter titles in the END notes because I really put time and effort into choosing the songs for the chapters and the lyrics for this one is perfect. What do you guys think? 
> 
> Also, I'm just babbling because I'm extremely nervous for this chapter but I hope you like it all the same! :)

Despite Ann and Tom being the only two in the beach house, there was enough tension to fill the entire place. Both of them decided to stay clear of one another after the silent breakfast they had shared. As the weather seemed to not be letting up anytime soon, Ann went to her room to shower and read a book, listening to her iPhone to distract herself from the terrifying feeling lightning caused upon her. Tom was in his room, overlooking a script that Luke sent to him before he left for vacation. However, it didn’t take long for Tom to give up on the script he had been trying to focus on for the last 15 minutes, realizing he was too distracted by the person in the other room.

Tom decided to see if he can watch something in the living room and this is what he told himself, when in reality, he only truly wanted a reason to be somewhat closer to Ann’s room. As he sat on the couch, Tom was thankful that she left her door halfway open because he soon heard Ann’s voice from the room, talking to someone.

“I’m fine, Nik. Thank you for checking up on me.” she said

His ears perked up at the nickname. Nikolai.

“I’m fine here. I don’t really want to be going out in this weather, even if it’s just going up to the main villa.” Ann reasoned out

“Well, Tom is here so I’m not alone. He’s been good company.”

Tom wondered if Nikolai was offering to accompany her here.

 _’Of course he is.’_ Tom scoffed at the thought of it

He felt a sense of pride at the fact Ann told Nikolai that he was good company but immediately rolled his eyes following the idea of his dark hair and chiseled features swooping in here being around Ann. His nostrils flared with a feeling he was not familiar with—jealousy. What was this woman doing to him?

“I’m sure you’ll have fun without me over there. You’ll think of something.” Ann laughed

Tom soon heard Ann say goodbye and end the call with Nik. He heard the bed rustling and footsteps headed towards the door. Tom glanced at her from the side as she walked pass by the dining area.

 

For some reason, despite it being uncharacteristic of him, Tom spoke up about what the conversation, trying to be casual but obviously fishing, “Nikolai called huh?”

Ann was walking to the fridge to grab some water when Tom’s question caught her off-guard, “Were you listening to my call?”

“I accidentally overheard.” Tom reasoned

Ann hummed before deciding he had a point and added, “He was just asking me to come to the villa.”

“You should. You’ll have more fun there.” Tom encouraged her, although deep inside, he would be quite disappointed with the idea of not having her around

Ann gulped down some water before focusing on him, “I didn’t want you to be alone.”

Overwhelming inner satisfaction filled Tom, along with guilt that he was keeping her somewhat of a hostage. He gave her a tight smile, “I wouldn’t want you accompany me out of obligation to Cat.”

Ann sighed and leaned against the counter, “Believe it or not, I truly enjoy being around you. Didn’t expect to, but I do.”

Tom perked up with her confession, yet the ugly head of jealousy still lingered at the fact that Nikolai seems to be trying to make a move in this place.

He wanted to know if there was a possibility Ann was attracted to him, “Nikolai seems to like you.”

Ann came to sit on one of the single sofa at the foot end of Tom, seemingly comfortable with him again but with a certain deliberate distance. She gave him a funny look before speaking, “He’s one of my brother’s friends, I don’t think about those things. Never have.”

“It’s quite obvious though.”

“What’s obvious?” Ann raised an eyebrow

“That he likes you.”

Seemingly getting irritated with the line of conversation, Ann glared at Tom, wondering what was the point of the conversation before she dismissed the topic, “I don’t really care if he does. I’m not going to entertain him if that’s what you’re getting at. Never have and never will.“

Tom was internally relieved at her answer, but was quickly disappointed by Ann’s snappy follow up response, “I don’t even know how that’s any of your business.”

“I didn’t mean anything by it.”

“I’m sure. Next time just ask me straight away if you want.” Ann glared at him, followed by getting up and storming off to her room

Tom was taken aback by her bluntness. Perhaps it had been a while that someone truly spoke to him that way. He was deeply concerned about how intrusive his questions were as he knew he pushed more than he should have. He buried his face in hands, shaking his head in disbelief at how the conversation quickly escalated. It felt like he was a different man when it came to Ann and he was losing a grip on his calm self.

 

Ann was pissed at Tom and his insinuations. If she didn’t know any better, she would say that he sounded jealous. What right did he have to do so? He, who kissed her so passionately last night, as if he was not her sister’s boyfriend. Ann felt a pang of guilt go through her again. She tossed and turned after last night trying to think how she was going to look at Cat straight in the eyes when she returns.

She decided she couldn’t stay a minute more with Tom inside the house so despite the loud thunder that just rolled outside, she went to grab the umbrella by her bedroom door and start to head out.

Tom saw Ann marching out of her room with an umbrella in her hand and he instantly knew she was heading out to the main villa. Although he didn’t want to further push her, he told himself that it would be irresponsible of him to let her go through this weather even if it was just a 5-minute walk. At least, that was what he made himself believe. He walked up to her to meet her at the door before she was able to pull it open.

He put himself in front of Ann before speaking, “You can’t be seriously thinking of going out in this weather?”

Ann glared at him but calmly replied, “It’s going to be fine. It’s just few meters down.”

“It’s not safe.” Tom insisted, barricading the door with his body

“It’s just wind, some lightning and thunder. I’ve seen worse.” Ann tried to push him, not having any of it

Tom was surprised by her stubbornness but reminded himself that he shouldn’t have expected anything else. Out of the blue, he dropped his hands to his side and exasperatedly said, “God. I’m tired of saying sorry.”

This took Ann by surprise and made her pause, “Excuse me?”

She didn’t look offended, but rather dumbfounded.

Tom looked at her, starting to wonder if he should let out what he was feeling. He had slipped out of frustration, but he wasn’t sure he had the courage to continue now that she was directly waiting for him to explain himself. Tom leaned back against the door, his back a bit slumped as he sighed and looked at Ann, with a defeated smile.

 _’Might as well say it. Nothing to lose right?”_ Tom thought

“I’m tired of saying sorry because I don’t think I’ve ever meant it, except the first time. You asked me the other day if you make me uncomfortable, and I lied why. The real reason you’re unsettling to be around is not because I want you to like me—well maybe part of it, but it’s mostly because I feel like I’m walking on broken glass around you. I don’t know what to say or what to do when it comes to you which is very rare for me because I am someone, who mostly have control over these things. But with you, I have no idea if I’m going to set you off, if you’re going to end up telling me a story or just plain block me out...”

Tom straightened up and started getting closer to Ann who could only stare at him, speechless. Her demeanor had visibly softened than before he initially started speaking, which Tom took advantage of. He traced her jawline with his forefinger, taking his time to admire her long lashes and the slight spread of freckles on top of her nose that had appeared due to her tan.

Tom continued, “At first I thought, I was just drawn by curiosity... But now, I know it’s more than that. I know it’s driving me crazy because I have admitted to myself that no matter what kind of reaction I get, I will keep trying to get to you because all I want to do is get back to the point where I can kiss you again the way I did last night.”

After Tom finished with what he was saying, Ann stared at him with her mouth slightly agape from the shock. Tom kept her in a trance as he gently traced her lips with his thumb.

“Tom...” Ann started but was immediately shushed by Tom

“I know you’re going to talk me out of this, tell me this is a mistake before it even happens. But just for once, can you give me the courtesy of being as honest?”

Ann nodded immediately, unable to refuse him. The thunder rolled with her wildly beating heart as her mouth ran dry from having Tom so near her in their sober state. Ann blocked herself from overthinking. She decided that tonight she would be free and just get it out of her system. She figured if she gave into her desire for now that she can finally get Tom out of her mind.

“Kiss me.” Ann commanded, without pausing to think about her words

Tom inhaled deeply at the request before answering “Thank god” and rushing towards her as he finally took her lips in his.

 

 

Ann stood in front of Tom, who sat on on the foot of the bed. He looked up at her, silently pleading for this moment to be real. She stepped in between his legs and cupped his face while his hands held the back of her knees and slowly made its way to the hem of her dress. Ann bit her lip in anticipation as he slid it up her body and stood up to pull it over her head. Tom felt the bulge in his mind pants grow seeing Ann in nothing but lace undergarments. He took in a deep breath, having full view of the thin lace black bra that held Ann’s full breasts and the matching lace underwear that formed a V on her hipbone and accentuated her waist

“You’re breathtaking.” Tom breathed out against her lips before he giving her a full mouthed kiss

Even if he had already seen her in a swimsuit, it was entirely different now that he knew he could touch her body everywhere he wanted to. His cock throbbed hard in his shorts with the idea that her body was his for the taking.

Ann responded to Tom’s kiss by pulling off his white shirt off and unbuttoning his khaki shorts until he stood in his black boxer shorts. She brushed her fingers on his chest, pressing light kisses on it.

Tom wrapped his arm around her waist before pushing her back gently on the bed, moving on top of her, his elbows holding him over her while his knees parted her thighs. He nibbled and licked her lips teasingly before sliding his tongue inside her mouth, seeking hers. His left hand sliding up to cup her right breast, pulling the cup of her bra down and massaging it. He felt her nipples tighten between his fingers, thumb flicking the hardening peak.

Pulling his lips away from Ann, Tom decided to dragged his lips from her mouth to her breasts, giving it the attention it deserved. Arching her back, Ann snapped her bra open and pulled it off, exposing her full bosom to Tom. A simple act seemed so wanton to Tom as he felt she was offering herself to him. He admired her bare breasts for a second or two before palming the right breast tenderly again while his tongue flicked the left nipple.

“Hmmmm. I’ve imagined tasting you like this.” Tom growled softly

Ann whimpered in response. She didn’t have to say anything for him, just hearing her that way was enough to make Tom cum.

 

After rolling her left nipple with the tip of his tongue, Tom soon took it his mouth and started sucking on it. He tugged on the straining nipple gently with his teeth making Ann moan softly, as her right hand held his head encouraging him more.

Meanwhile, his right hand traveled further down Ann’s body, over her underwear and cupping her now wet center.

“Oh god, Tom...”

Her reaction affirmed Tom’s action and soon enough, he was rubbing her slit through the lace with his middle finger. Ann breathed out in pleasure. Tom pulled his mouth away from her breast to watch her face as she had her eyes closed from the sensation he brought her. He brought his face beside hers, licking her earlobe and lightly sucking it.

“You’re so wet, darling. Is this all for me?” He whispered in his maddeningly low voice

“Yes. A-all f-f-for you.” She was able to stutter out

“And if I slide my finger inside you, it’s going to be tight isn’t it?” Tom spoke against her lips as his fingers mirrored his words

Ann bit her lip and nodded at the feeling of Tom pulling her underwear aside and sliding his middle finger inside pussy. His long finger slowly sliding inside and out.

“God!” Ann exclaimed as she opened her legs wider to give Tom more access

“It’s Tom.” He chuckled softly before continuing seductively taunting her, “Do you like my finger inside you? Your cunt is so warm and wet, I can’t wait to slide my cock inside you.” Tom was rock hard just talking dirty to her

He wasn’t sure she would be into it as Cat didn’t really like it, but seeing her squirm every time spoke and feeling how wet she was getting on his fingers reassured him that she definitely did.

 

Hearing Tom speak drove Ann crazy, his voice alone was building a fire within her. She started grinding her hips against Tom’s hand as her own hand started to seek for Tom’s cock. She pushed Tom’s boxers down and grabbed his cock, rubbing his hard shaft while keeping her thumb on the head.

“Fuck. That feels absolutely wonderful, Ann. Keep rubbing my cock just like that.”

Tom laid on Ann’s left side as he leaned over her body so they could have more access to each other’s bodies. He trapped her left leg between his legs to make sure she was wide open for him still.

“One more finger. Please.” Ann begged and which Tom was more than happy to oblige

He slid his fingers in and out of Ann’s cunt. Her wetness spilling in his hands, rubbing it on her clit to stimulate it further. Ann’s grip on his cock tightened as she stroked it faster, reciprocating Tom’s action, making pre-cum ooze from the tip. Feeling the wet tip with her left forefinger, Ann locked her eyes with Tom and brought her finger to her lips, sucking it lightly.

Tom growled at sight and licked his lower lip, “You’re going to make me come if you keep doing that.”

Ann bit her lower lip, smiling softly with heavily hooded eyes, “That’s the point.”

Tom hands started moving faster, deliberately slapping her pussy, while simultaneously pumping his fingers into her cunt harder, feeling it tighten. Ann eyes shut, her mouth gaping open in pleasure. Hold the back of her head with his free hand, he stroked her lips with his tongue, speaking in an urging manner against her mouth, “I can feel you’re getting close, darling. Are you going to come for me?”

“Yessss!” Ann hissed

Ann was beyond turned on, his words contrasting his gentlemanly demeanor that he’s presented. She started to wonder if he was the same kind lover to every woman he’s been with. Tom noticed her getting distracted so he twisted his fingers inside her which proved to be successful in capturing her attention once more.

After a few more strokes and gruff “Come” command from Tom, Ann climaxed in his hands, her eyes rolling at the back of her head as her pussy trembled around his fingers. Tom groaned at the image of her biting her lip in her attempt to silence her scream. Although it was probably one of the most erotic things he’s seen in his life, he was determined to make sure the next time she comes, his name would be the one sound coming from her lips.

 

Tom didn’t give Ann more than a few minutes to recover before he was on top of her again, kissing her passionately. Despite being still dazed from her climax, Ann was ready for Tom to fill her again.

“Apologies love, but I have to be inside you now.”

Although he did not wanting to break contact, Tom wanted to make sure they were safe. So, he shifted to the edge of the bed to grab his short and pull out a condom. Before he was able to successfully get one, Ann pressed herself on his back, kissing the nape of his neck and told him she was on the pill. Tom’s cock twitched at the idea of entering her unhindered. He quickly turned around to find her on her knees, hair tousled, looking at him under her heavy lids.

Ann whispered lustily, “Fuck me. Now.”

With that, Tom kissed her passionately and went on top of her once more. Sitting back on his haunches as Ann laid in front of him, her hair making a halo around her.

For a second, he got taken aback by how beautiful she looked. After getting a grip of himself, he held her hips steadily, stroked his cock and traced Ann’s wet slit with the head of his cock. Seeing his pre-cum on her clit made him groan and with one quick stroke, he entered Ann fully, making her throw her head back in pleasure.

Tom relished the feeling of her walls enveloping his bare cock. He leaned over her, hovering over her mouth as he started to thrust. A long moan falling off Ann’s swollen lips at the feel of Tom filling her up. He couldn’t help but nibble on her lips once more.

“Say my name.” Tom whispered huskily against her mouth.”

With eyes shut, Ann whimpered softly, “Thomas...”

Dissatisfied with the volume, Tom snapped his hips, pushing his cock deeper into her and hitting her g-spot, making Ann cry against Tom’s shoulder from the sensation. The pressure was building up inside her as she wrapped her legs around her waist, wanting more. Tom thought about how Ann lost in passionate lust was his new favorite image and how he was drunk on the sounds she made.

“Louder.” Tom demanded, as if he wanted the storm to know who fucking her

He didn’t have to do so as Ann simultaneously and impatiently screamed out, “Thomas!”

“You feel divine, Ann...” Tom’s moaning voice beside her ear was bringing Ann closer to the edge.

 

Ann’s legs tightened around Tom’s waist, her heels urging him to go faster while her nails scratched lightly down his back. Tom obliged and started thrusting more vigorously, feeling her cunt start to clamp down on his cock. He pulled back to look into her eyes only to find it still closed.

“H-harder, Thomas. Please.” Ann pleaded

Tom picked up the pace, as his hips started pumped harder into her center, “So close. Open your eyes, darling. I want to look into those beautiful eyes when you come.”

Ann fluttered her eyes open, to find Tom’s blue eyes dark with lust. For a moment, she got caught up in how handsome he looked but it took only a second for Tom to remind her that she was being fucked by him as he thrusted frantically.

“Come with me, darling. Please.” Tom begged, desperately clamoring for his release

“Ahhh! Oh fuck! Holy shit!” Ann’s body froze and started to tremble, her pussy tightened around Tom’s cock as she reached her climax, her hands holding on Tom’s shoulder

“Oh god! Oh! Ahhh...” Tom moaned, swearing and cumming as well, his cock twitching as he spurted inside of Ann’s clenching pussy

Tom slumped on top of Ann, trying to catch his breath. He was about to roll over after realizing Ann’s might deem him too heavy for her. However, before he was able to do so, Ann tightened her hands around his neck and looked at him directly, “Stay.”

Tom kissed her on the lips and nodded with a small smile. Like many of her requests tonight, this would be another one that Tom would be more than happy to oblige for repeatedly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wild Love - James Bay
> 
> *Let me know what you thought of this chapter! :)


	8. A Love That Will Last

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I extremely apologies for the long absence. The past weeks have been extremely busy with work! I hope this you guys will like this chapter even though I feel it may not be as exciting but SMUT though and just more of our Tom overthinking things (which I feel he does a lot). :D
> 
> I'm hoping to give you another update by tomorrow! Fingers crossed that I finish it tonight and you stick around. Again, let me know what you think. Love reading your feedback! <3

The bedside clock blinked 9:08PM when Tom awoke. He gently rubbed his eyes a few times, before realizing that a hand was resting on his chesr. He looked down to find that arm belonged to Ann who was sleeping soundly on her stomach beside him. Tom smiled widely as he was given confirmation that what happened this afternoon wasn’t just a dream. He turned to his side to face her slumbering demeanor, gently pushing the hair on her face behind her ear and kissing her forehead.

Ann slowly fluttered her eyes halfway open to find Tom staring at her with a huge grin.

She spoke softly, “You stare too much.”

Tom stroked her cheek with his thumb, replying, “I don’t plan on stopping anytime soon, darling.”

Ann hummed as she pushed her groggy self up on her elbows. She looked around, her long wavy hair disheveled, asking what time it was and seemingly unaware that her position gave Tom a full view of her bare breasts.

Tom’s eyes immediately darted to her cleavage, feeling himself harden at the well-loved visual she presented. He distractedly told her the time before quickly grabbing her by the waist, flipping her on her back and positioning himself on top of her. Ann let out a small squeal as she found herself pinned onto the bed. Tom gazed at her for few seconds before kissing her soundly and biting her lower lip gently. After pulling back, he saw Ann looking up to him with hazy olive eyes and a soft smile.

“Hi.” Tom smiled lazily before nuzzling her neck and sliding his left hand down her thigh

“Hello.” Ann replied softly, following up with a question, “Hungry?”

“Starving.” Tom smirked, giving her jaw light and teasing kisses

He couldn’t help it but craving to touch her everywhere, like his body knew they were running on borrowed time.

Tom heard Ann asking, “What are you in the mood for dinner?”

“You. Just you.” Tom buried his hand through her hair before bringing his mouth to hers

“Mmm... Bon appetite.”

 

Ann moaned softly as Tom slid her tongue inside her mouth sensually, drawing hers out to intertwine with his. She felt his hard cock press against her tummy and was surprised he had the energy to make love again in the same night. She was even more surprised when he rolled back, putting her on top of him, her legs on his sides as she straddled his waist, her hands on his chest for support. Tom leaned back across the headboard so he was facing her, running his hands from her waist up to her breasts, making Ann’s skin tingle. Tom cupped her jaw while Ann bit her lip unconsciously. They paused in their intimate position and stared at each other for a few seconds, knowing there were more serious conversations to be had but silently agreeing to give each other the night.

Tom pulled Ann’s head for another passionate kiss which she reciprocated fully. His kisses were breath-taking, and Ann was starting to learn that it made her limp whenever his lips were on hers. She felt his cock hot and throbbing between the damp spot between her thighs, making her sigh and slowly ground her hips on it. Tom smiled against her mouth at the feeling of her wet mound, enjoying the fact that he was doing this to her with only little stimulus. He also loved it that she seemed eager as he was.

Patience had always been one of Tom’s forte, but at that moment, he found himself yearning to feel her around her again which meant he was not in the mood for foreplay and it relieved him to know she wasn’t either.

He lifted her waist slightly and took a hold of his cock to position it at her entrance. He slowly guided her on top, until she was fully seated on him. Ann stayed still as she adjusted to the feeling of his cock filling her.

Tom whispered against her lips, “My cock fits your cunt so well, darling.”

Ann felt her pussy quiver at the sound of Tom’s filthy words. This man knew the effect he had on her and he was hell bent in using it over her. Tom started to buck his hips underneath her, slowly pushing himself in and out. She threw her head back in pleasure while Tom moaned as her warmth enveloped him.

He watched her sit up straight as she started riding his cock, giving Tom a view of her breasts bouncing and his cock glistening from her wetness each time it would slide out of her. He watched her lose herself in the moment, his mouth ajar from the seductive view she offered him. He could feel his cock twitching inside her tight pussy. He gripped her thighs to keep her steady as she leaned back.

“Touch yourself, Ann. Let me watch you rub your clit.” Tom ordered, his voice low and dark

Ann shuddered from his command but obediently moved her hands down the apex of her thighs as her fingers started to work her clit. She fisted her hair with free hand, feeling the heat build inside her. With her body stretch out and her breasts all exposed to Tom, he took the opportunity to cup her breasts in his hands and started to massage them, sitting up to suck on on her hardened nipples lightly before laying back once more and letting Ann continue taking the reign.

Ann bit her lip, jutting her body forward. She started gently bouncing on Tom’s cock faster, her other hand now on Tom’s chest to help her in place as she purred, “Oh Tom, it’s so good...”

Tom could feel her fingers stimulating her clit faster and he knew she was near her climax. His cock hitting her cervix caused her warm walls pulsate around his shaft, making his jaw clench from the intense pleasure. He held her hips as he thrusted his upwards, while his words coaxed her into her climax, “Darling, I can listen to you say my name all night while I’m buried deep inside you. Please make yourself come for me.”

Ann looked at Tom with pleading eyes—a mixture of wanting him to stop talking and continue doing so until she reached her release.

“Come, sweetheart. Oh fuck... Come around my cock.” Tom demanded one last time as Ann shuddered and stilling on top of him, her mouth open in abandoned wanton. Tom thrusted quickly a few more times before he reached his own release, spilling himself deep within her. Ann was slumped on top of Tom as they both tried to catch their breaths and regain their senses.

When Ann was finally able to speak, she looked up to Tom, who was already smiling down at her. She teased, “So, did I satisfy your appetite?”

Tom gave out a heartily laugh before pushing back her hair and giving her a soft kiss, “Not one bit, darling.”

 

An hour or so later, both of them were sat at the dining table eating a freshly cooked bacon and mushroom fettuccine made by Ann. Tom didn’t realize how hungry he was until Ann started cooking and that his stomach was growling by the time Ann served the food.

“Where did you learn to cook? It’s extremely delicious.” Tom praised after few bites

“My grandmother. Also, living alone helps with that.”

“My god. This is hands-down one of the best pasta dishes I’ve had in a while.” Tom said before taking another forkful of pasta

Ann laughed out loud, “You’ve already slept with me so there’s no use for the extreme flattery now, is there?”

“I’m absolutely serious. Why do you that?”

Ann raised an eyebrow in wonder, “Do what?”

“Not take compliments. I’ve noticed it since the beginning and now it truly bothers me being there is a lot I want to compliment about you.”

Ann was quiet for a few seconds, which made Tom worry that he might have pushed their new familiarity a bit too much, but she soon responded, “I’m just used to not being on the receiving end of compliments. Growing up with Gab and Cat, you must see why.”

Tom instinctively replied, “No, I don’t see it all.”

Ann smiled genuinely, “Now, I see what Cat likes about you.”

Tom’s throat tightened from the mention of Caterina. He knew that it was a topic they had yet to venture in, but somehow felt it was one he least prioritized as well.

“I have heard that I am somewhat charming.” Tom joked, diverting the topic

“Somewhat is correct.” Ann laughed

 

They continued to share the rest of their meal, just enjoying each other’s presence. At some point, Tom went for a second round of pasta and had cream on the side of his mouth, which Ann playfully licked and wiped with her thumb. Towards the end of the meal, Ann realized that there were no longer sounds of wind and rain coming from the outside.

She looked at Tom and spoke softly, “The storm’s passed.”

Tom opened the main door, before sitting back down beside Ann and replied, “Seems so—that didn’t last too long.”

Ann stared out the door and with a faint tone, she responded, “They never do.”

Tom felt she meant more with that phrase, but he reminded himself to not overthink. He held Ann’s hand in his, stroking it with his thumb. He knew that despite alluding topic of what they were doing, it continued to linger between this moments. It also somehow made Tom uneasy that Ann seemed so calm about the whole situation. He started to wonder if he was the only one stressing over this fact.

Unable to hold it in him any longer, he opened his mouth to speak, “Ann, I—“

“Not tonight, Tom. Just not tonight.” Ann interrupted before he could say more as she knew what he wanted the conversation to go

Tom pursed his lips in response, bringing her hand to his lips and giving it a reassuring kiss.

Soon after cleaning up, Tom and Ann went to bed but they didn’t make love that night. They laid in bed as Tom had his left arm wrapped around Ann’s waist and they talked about the fondest memories they had of countries they’ve visited. Ann laughed at his hilarious stories Tom told her of his days with Chris Hemsworth filming Thor in Australia and Tom listened earnestly of her tale jumping of a 20ft waterfall in the Philippines.

It didn’t talk long for Ann to fall asleep with Tom watching her once again. He ran his knuckles gently along her jaw before placing her a soft kiss on her pouty lips. In a brief moment, realizing this was but a fleeting moment, he felt sudden panic arise within him, which very soon turned into longing for time to stand still. Tom almost laughed at the irony of how he looked at that moment, because he knew, even without seeing with his own eyes, that he had the same look Nikolai had towards her the other night.

 

 

_I want a little something more_

_Don’t want the middle or the one before_

_I don’t desire a complicated past_

_I want a love that will last_

Tom was wonderfully awoken by Ann singing and the sound of the shower running. He found himself smiling at her cool melody flooding out of the bathroom and at the seemingly better weather waiting for them outside. He was starting to worry himself at how much he instinctively smiled with the presence of Ann as he didn’t remembered the last time a woman had such effect on him. He stayed laid back on Ann’s bed, just listening to her wonderful voice and letting her scent on the pillow and sheet fill his senses.

_Say that you love_

_Say I'm the one_

_Don't kiss and hug me and then try to run_

_I don't do drama_

_My tears don't fall fast_

_I want a love that will last_

Ann turned off the shower, continuously singing softly. She looked at herself in the mirror, sighing deeply at the contradicting image she presented—glowing, yet troubled. The conflict of the heaviness in her heart for sleeping with her sister’s boyfriend, willingly and pleasurably, was going tough against the indescribable attraction she felt for Tom. If perhaps someone told her that this would have happened years back, Ann would have laughed at the idea because if there was one thing she was good in, it was control and the old her would have never succumbed to the charms of Tom.

Ann saw Tom watching her as she stepped out of the bathroom, a towel wrapped around her. With hair still dripping wet, she walked over to the bed, sat on his side and reached out to cup his face gently. She gave him a tight-lipped, sincere smile before mouthing, “Goodmorning sunshine.”

Tom responded with a wide and lazy grin, and kissed her palm, “Goodmorning, love.”

“You better get up and ready. Gab called me to say we should head to villa soon.”

Obviously displeased with the idea of leaving their little bubble in the beach house, Tom pouted, “Must we?”

Ann looked at him with an inexplicable expression, Tom suspected a hint of pity. Pity for what? He could understand. She, then, bent down to kiss his lips softly, “The real world is calling out to us.”

With that, she stood up and continued about to dry herself and get dressed. Tom’s face fell as he remained still on the bed, observing her move around. He felt her distancing herself once more, although this dampened his mood, he also understood why she was doing so, and this time, he felt helpless to it as well. He was powerless in watching her drift away, because he knew she internally struggling far more than he was with what they were doing.

Tom attempted to have a brief conversation with Ann before they headed out as he sensed they wouldn’t have a chance to do so until later.

“Ann…” He started to say while they were at the door, however the minute he did, his phone rang loudly with Cat’s name blinking across the screen

He felt conflicted whether to answer. He had ignored her calls since last night and he was worried about scrutiny if he ignored further from this point.

Ann looked at him reassuringly with a smile and quick peck on the lips, “It’s fine. We’ll talk later.”

Tom took the call and apologized to Cat that he was not able to answer as last night’s storm had caused lack of mobile signal. She seemed to have accepted his excuse and continued about telling him about her time in London and the work she was doing. Tom noted his lack of guilt during the call. Although it was not the he did not feel guilt at all, but he thought he would be feeling more.

 

Staff could be seen around the estate cleaning up after yesterday’s storm while Ann and Tom walked side by side with respectable distance, up to the main villa. They didn’t talk much after the disappointing moment that morning and Tom was already starting to realize that Ann was unlike any other woman he met who simply wanted to share everything with him. This thought filled him with anxiety and it seemed obvious in his face as Ann snapped him out of his reverie.

“Penny for your thoughts?”

“I’m just remembering last night and how I wish time stopped still.” Tom smiled

Ann blushed, “You’re the only one I know that can pull off speaking like that in regular conversation.”

“Like what?”

“Like a novel character.”

“Is that terrible?”

“Not at all. I always love a good read, especially when the protagonist is as charming as you are.”

“That’s twice you’ve called me charming.”

“I have ‘til three before we can strike out the word.” Ann winked

Tom laughed at her wittiness, it was a nice way to ease up the tension before they faced an audience. He knew their dynamic was going to have to change as to not raise suspicion.

Ann’s face hurt from fake smiling. One would think that after having one of the best sex in her life that she would be in the mood for socializing, but apparently when that lay is your sister’s boyfriend, it can apparently sour one’s mood.

 

Everyone was seated in the veranda area, talking about last night’s storm. It seems the staff had gotten around cleaning early as the estate was almost clear of any signs that it even went through one. Nikolai whisked Ann away immediately when she and Tom entered. Ann sensed Tom’s dislike but he knew their act was on and if one of them faltered, she expected Salma, more than her mother, to sniff out anything between them.

“Did you get a good sleep Ann? You look tired.” Nikolai mentioned, who insisted to be sat beside her

“I’m fine. It was a bit restless for me.” Ann calmly replied, trying to avoid Tom’s direction which was difficult as he sat in front of her

“Ahh, I remember you’re afraid of lightning so it’s understandable.”

Tom quickly glanced at her. She didn’t mention it last night and he felt annoyance once again that Nikolai seemed to know more about her than he did, even after their intimate night. It was irrational for him to want to know every single detail about her, but he was disappointed that Ann did not share when she could have had the chance. Tom was so tempted to say something, but figured, it would be smartest if he didn’t.

Ann also seemed surprised at the fact that Nikolai knew, “How did you know?”

“You mentioned a few years ago. Just stuck to me.” He smiled

“Was the storm that bad over there? I know that the beach house can be nosier, being made from wood and all.” Salma wondered

“Ann and I didn’t notice it all.” Tom smiled genuinely

He wasn’t lying, technically.

“Oh? What did you guys get up to?” Salma quirked an eyebrow

“There were some board games in the house and we busied ourselves with Monopoly.” Tom improvised

“We ended up calling it a night pretty quick.” Ann added coolly

“I would have been happy to get you from there, so you could have joined us.” Nikolai injected

Tom had to truly control his eyes from immediately rolling back. He glanced to Gabriel, who was deep into conversation with Sofia, and wondered if he had approved Nikolai’s blatant advances on Ann. Then again, Gabriel was not Ann’s keeper, and neither was he. His eyes wandered back to Ann, who seemed oblivious to his inner dilemma. She put up a front well and Tom wondered if she was secretly an actress.

“Have some juice. It should make you feel better.” Nikolai poured some into her glass which she thanked him for

Tom thought how he could have done that. It was just juice, not like he squeezed it for her or anything. He scoffed mentally at Nikolai’s attempted gallantry, which would apparently be the first of many during this breakfast.

Every minute, Tom itched to just stand up and drag Ann back to the beach house. It was then he realized how such a villain he was becoming when it came to Ann considering it had only been one night. He was almost worried what would become of him after a few more days. He wanted her attention, her kisses, her laugh and everything that came with it. He felt sick knowing that someone like Nik would come in and he would no longer have the chance with Ann. He didn’t even bother thinking about Cat in this situation. Tom shook his head at disbelief. This woman drove him mad, and he was not prepared for it despite his extensive acting background in portraying madness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song for this title:
> 
> A Love that will Last - Renee Olstead


	9. Stand Still

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Really pushing myself to write more and more before I go on vacation in 2 weeks. 
> 
> So on this chapter... Warning... SMUT ahead. Enjoy this chapter everyone! :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to put a gif from the sex scene in "The Night Manager" but I didn't want you guys imagining Elizabeth Debricki as Ann. :P
> 
> Song for this title:
> 
> Stand Still - Sabrina Claudio

Tom was seething. He’d kept his respectable distance from Ann since they’ve been in the company of her family, but it seems that Nikolai did not have the same memo as he did, continuously hounding her. As always, everyone had gone off in groups and pairs to talk about various things, when Nikolai pulled Ann at the opposite side of the veranda.

Tom has been stealing glances at the two of them in the past hour and seeing Ann laugh while speaking to him was making things worse.

“He’s always had a thing for her.” Salma spoke up behind him, catching him off guard

Tom surprised Salma’s presence, pretended to act unknowingly, “I’m sorry?”

Salma smiled slyly, “Nik has always fancied Ann.”

“Ahh yes. I’ve noticed.”

Salma nodded and responded sarcastically, “I’m sure.”

Tom, despite worrying that he had became obvious, played it off, “Is everything all right, Salma?”

Salma shook her head and gave Tom a bright smile, quickly changing the topic, “Of course, Tom. Have you talked to Cat lately?”

“Yes, I have. Just this morning before we headed here.”

“Will she be back soon?”

“She says she should be back after tomorrow.”

“You must be missing her. You did fly out here to be with her and not Ann.”

“I don’t mind at all. Ann is lovely company and I love hearing about her travels.”

“She is quite the story teller, after all she writes them for a living.”

“Writing?”

“Children’s books.” Salma replied, a bit surprised Tom hadn’t known

“I didn’t know.” Tom looks over to Ann once again, a bit embarrassed that he hadn’t even asked what she did for a living

“Oh, I thought Cat would have mentioned it.”

“Cat mostly talks about their parents. She rarely mentions Ann.”

“Makes sense.”

“Does it?”

Salma pursed her lips, “Ann’s the wild child and Zia was never happy with her so she often said negative things about her to Cat and Gab. Gab has more sense and he’s never let this get into his head. He’s actually a bit protective of Ann. Cat’s a different story.”

“I see.” Tom had somehow caught on with what Salma meant about Cat

Salma waved her hand as if realizing she might have said too much, “Don’t mind me. That was a long time ago. They’re much better now and Cat is great.”

For a few minutes, Tom was thankful for the distraction as he continued to converse with Salma. It kept him sane while he had a full view of Nik and Ann. What bothered him more was Ann didn’t seem to be curious about what he was doing at all. She looked wrapped up in the conversation with Nik as he was. The chat he was having with Salma was the anchor that kept him from marching towards them and pulling her away.

 

Ann wasn’t sure how much longer she could entertain Nikolai. She’s always considered him as a friend but today, he seemed extra attentive to her and it was something she never asked for. However, she knew that if she ignored him and left to converse with Tom, it may trigger people to become suspicious of their sudden closeness. So, she sucked it up with Nikolai and went about to letting him keep her attention.

“You look far away.” Nikolai commented

It snapped Ann out of her thoughts and came up with an excuse, “I’m sorry. I’ve been thinking about work.”

Nikolai smiled, “Would you prefer I leave you alone?”

“Don’t be silly. You know I enjoy having you around.”

Ann assured him. She took a minute to appreciate how Nik looked at the moment. His usually coiffed dark hair was wind blown, his dimples more prominent when he smiled and his green eyes lit up when he talked to her. He was very handsome and Ann knew many of Cat’s girl friends have eyed him in the past, but Ann always only saw him as a younger brother and she watched him alongside with Gab and their other friends grow from crazy college boys to respectable men.

“You’re all grown up, Peter.” Ann quipped as she stared at him

Nik looked confused for a moment before he realized she was referring to Peter Pan and how older he looked, which made him laugh, “Gotta happen sometime right?”

Ann nodded and teased, “What I don’t understand is why are you wasting your time here with me instead of hitting on one of Sofia’s friends?”

“Because I like being here with you.”

Ann tilted her head and gave a sincere smile. Nik has always been her favorite among Gab’s friends, being the nicest and always taking the time to talk to her.

 

Ann felt a small tap on her shoulder to find Milo standing behind her; the little boy looking up at her sleepily. Ann smiled remembering it was his afternoon nap.

“Yes my love?” Ann asked sweetly, welcoming his interruption.

“Zia. I’m sleepy.” He pouted

She looked at the boy cheekily and pointed at Salma, “But your mama is over there?”

“No, want you!”

Nik shook his head, “The heart wants what the heart wants I suppose.”

Ann’s heart warmed, as she secretly loved being loved by Milo so much, “Okay, only if you give Zia a kiss.”

Milo immediately hugged her and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Ann lifted him on his lap which Milo immediately took as an invitation to drape himself over her, wrapping his arms around her neck and resting his head on her right shoulder. Ann had to admit that soon her lovable nephew will be too big for her to carry as she felt his considerable weight on her body.

Nik looked concerned, “Do you want me to carry him for you?”

“No, it’s fine. I can still manage him. It’s best I put him to bed for his nap. I’ll catch you later, yeah?” Ann reassured Nik

“I’ll be waiting.” Nik kissed her cheek before she headed over Salma, who was apparently talking to Tom

Tom observed her as she walked over with Milo in her arms. God, she looked like one of those ideal “mother holding her baby so beautifully”scenes in a movie and Tom, for a moment, imagined her as his wife. He almost got taken aback from the fact that he thought of her so deeply if only he didn’t enjoy the idea more.

Salma sighed at the sight of Ann approaching with Milo in his arms, “Milo. Did you make Zia Ann carry you again?”

“No...” Milo lied as he hid his face in the crook of Ann’s neck

“Come here. You are too heavy for Zia.”

“Really. It’s okay, Salma. He’s not. He’s sleepy and I’ll be happy to put him to sleep for his nap so you and Demetri can enjoy.” Ann told Salma

“Ann, you don’t have to do that...” Salma insisted, trying to get Milo once more but Ann wouldn’t have any of it

“You deserve the break and I would love nothing more than lie down for a nap myself.” Ann spoke genuinely

Salma nodded and thanked her while Tom stood aside, simply watching their conversation.

He was quite surprised when Ann turned to him and asked, “Having a good time so far, Tom?”

“Fantastic. It’s quite hard not to when you’re in a beautiful place with great people.”

“I’m relieved. You should join Nikolai and the guys, I hear they’re about to open one of Papa’s vintage scotch. You might enjoy that.” Ann shared

Tom swallowed his minor annoyance at the name of Nikolai but made sure his face did not show it. With a forced grinned, he acknowledged the offer, “Well, I’ll make sure to come over there in a bit.”

Ann nodded and gave a soft smile, “Well, I’ll leave the both of you to your conversation. I and Milo here are going to doze off for a bit.”

As Ann walked towards the inside of the villa, Salma watched Tom’s lingering look directed at her cousin and she immediately knew that he was entranced by Ann. Being around her long enough, Salma knew Ann probably didn’t have an idea about how Tom felt for her but realizing Cat was in the picture, she almost felt sad at how this would turn out.

She sighed and took a sip from her champagne before speaking, “She’s wonderful, isn’t she?”

Without thinking twice, Tom replied almost spontaneously, “Spectacular.”

 

After putting Milo to sleep, Ann found herself lying down in the one extra un-occupied room in the main villa. Honestly, she just needed a moment to be by herself to think about what she had been doing with Tom. What had she gotten herself into?

Her impulsiveness in this situation was thoroughly alarming and she wondered what it was about this man that unnerved her. She felt a headache coming on, alongside a dollop of guilt. A knock on the door snapped her out of her reverie. She turned to the person who entered the room, not really welcoming the intrusion but tolerating it nonetheless.

“I’m sorry for bothering. You hadn’t joined us in a while so I just wanted to check if everything was okay?” Nikolai inquired thoughtfully

Ann sighed. She didn’t like to be hounded but Nik seemed genuinely concerned so turning him away was not really another notch on her guilt that she needed.

“I’m okay. Just lying down. Headache.” Ann replied quickly

“Would you want me to get you some aspirin?” Nikolai offered, sitting beside Ann on the bed

“No, no. It’s fine. I’m sure it’s going to pass. Thank you for being so concerned.” Ann smiled gently

“Just let me know if there’s anything I can do to make you feel better.” Nikolai said, as he took Ann’s hand into his

Ann was about to pull her hand away, since she did not feel comfortable by this gesture but they were interrupted by someone who just walked through the open door.

Tom pursed his lips and swallowed hard upon seeing Ann and Nik. He was worried about Ann and was relieved when Salma had asked him to check on her since he was dying for an excuse to do so anyway. What he was not expecting was to see Nikolai sitting beside her, holding her hand, in what appeared to be an intimate conversation.

He was furious, of course. Only last night she told him that she would never entertain the idea of being with Nikolai and yet, here they were.

Tom spoke coolly and faked an apologetic smile, “I’m so sorry to interrupt. Salma had me check up on Ann...” He paused to glance at Ann before continuing, “...I had no idea you were having a private moment.”

Ann immediately took her hand back from Nik’s, not wanting to be stir up any assumptions on Tom, and smiled, “It’s okay, Thomas. You’re not bothering anything. Nik was just checking up on me as well.”

Nik spoke up, eyeing Thomas with a bit of annoyance, “Ann was just telling me how she had a headache.”

Wanting to remove herself from this tense situation, Ann stood up and started to walk towards the door as she spoke, “I’m fine now. Really. We should all join everyone downstairs before they start looking for us.”

She passed Tom by the door, not even looking at him, as she exited and went her way back to the gathering.

Tom was infuriated that she had not even acknowledged him after what he saw. It infuriated him even more knowing that what he felt was ultimately selfish as he had no right to demand an explanation from Ann. After all, she was free to accept advances from Nikolai if she wished but it didn’t mean his gut didn’t twist from the thought of it.

 

 

As Tom and Ann walked back to the beach house that night, the animosity from this afternoon’s episode lingered heavy between them. Although Nik thankfully did not try anymore advances on Ann, Tom could not help but feel jealous about what he witnessed. He hated to admit he felt jealous as it is obvious that it was not his place to do so but he had to properly identify his emotion to process it.

With a soft voice, Ann suddenly spoke up beside him, “It’s not what it seemed like this afternoon.”

“Wasn’t it?” Tom asked, with a bit of sharpness in his tone

She gave him a side-glance, a bit surprised of his judging to tone as she responded, now with a more firm tone, “What is that supposed to mean?”

“I don’t know. Perhaps you should tell me.”

With a frustrated grunt, Ann ignored him and briskly walked ahead towards the beach house, which was a few feet away.

Tom quickly followed his long strides and soon enough once they were inside the the house, Ann turned around to face him, anger washing over her.

“I shouldn’t even be explaining to you. I don’t know why I even tried.” Ann said in an obviously controlled tone

“What is it there to explain when I clearly saw you and Nik being over friendly after you clearly told me you would never cross that line with him?”

“Fuck you, Tom.”

Tom chose not to respond as Ann continued her tirade, “Where do you think you get off acting the way you do when clearly I did nothing wrong even if I did entertain Nikolai?”

She was angry and Tom felt like he should be worried that she was but she looked gorgeous being all huffed up that he couldn’t help himself but try pushing her more, despite his own anger as well.

“I‘m jealous of him.” Tom admitted

“Fuck you, Tom. Fuck your honesty. You have no right.” Ann spat

“I know. I know I don’t. But I can’t help it.”

God, he loved how she looked ready to fight him. How she stood her ground, huffing, as he looked down on her with his eyes. Tom was conflicted on whether he was angry or aroused in that very second. He knew that he was pushing his luck. Whatever they had was new and he unsure of how to gauge her reaction but he took a leap of faith.

 

Tom stalked towards Ann, his gaze holding hers, making her retreat until the back of her thighs hit the dining table. He took the chance to trap her between the table and his body, pressing up against her. Ann gasped softly feeling Tom’s hard-on morning poking her on her stomach. He snaked his left arm around her waist to pull her closer and leaning to speak closer.

He possessively asked, “Did you let him touch you like this?”

Ann defiantly gazed up at him, “What is it to you if I did?”

Tom bent closer to her lips, held her gaze, and spoke, “It’s everything to me, Ann...”

His free right hand started to slide up her leg, raising the hem of her skirt and gripping her left thigh as he continued, “...because I want all of this to be mine.“

Despite her burning stare, Tom felt the goosebumps on her arm as he touched her. He knew his effect on her and almost smirked at his power.

Ann was enraged that her own body was betraying her, that she had no control over the mixed emotions this man was stirring inside her. She should be pushing him off instead of wanting to put her legs around her waist. His beautifully strained neck called on her like a beacon guiding her mouth to it. She was inserting immense constraint to not grab his head and pull his mouth to hers.

Sensing her distraction and before she could protest, Tom lifted Ann on the dining table and soon after, grabbed both bare thighs to hold her still. Startled by the move, she automatically gripped his shirt for balance.

He started to trail light kisses on her shoulder as he whispered, “I don’t know how I can share you now.”

Ann softened at his admission. Damn this man and his inexplicable power over her. She remained silent as her mind continued to protest but tilted her head to give Tom more access, her body quietly and involuntarily surrendering to him.

Tom continued, as his right hand went higher to the apex of her legs and his thumb brushed over her lace covered slit, “I cannot stand imagining another man touching you here...”

Ann’s breath quickened at feel of his fingers, accidentally sighing his name before she was able to stop herself

He continued his rubbing her clit, feeling her wetness through her panties, and whispering close to her ear, “I want to capture your moan and sighs...”

Ann hummed from the pleasure. Suddenly ashamed for giving in so easily, she straightened her back, grabbed Tom’s hand to signal him to stop, which he obligingly did so to her surprise

He brought his forehead to hers before kissing her lips chastely, letting the tip of his tongue run over her lower lip, “I want to lick you. I want to be the man who knows how sweet you taste when you cum in my mouth.”

Ann bit her lip in anticipation, her grip loosening on hand under her dress. Tom wasted no time in cupping her sex, feeling her pussy wet through her underwear.

 _’Tell me you’re mine.’_ Tom was tempted to say but decided otherwise

“Fuck, you drive me crazy, Ann. Say you’ll have me again. Please.” Tom pleaded, running his middle finger between her wet slit

“Oh god...” Ann closed her eyes as her mouth gaped open from the sensation.

“Look at me. Tell me what you want, Ann.” Tom commanded, his middle finger putting pressure in his strokes

Ann opened her eyes, unable to hide the desire her, as she licked her lips, “I want you.”

 

To Ann’s surprise, Tom pushed her back on the table and knelt in front of her, lifting her dress up to her waist. He put her legs over his shoulder before Ann heard a light rip and felt her underwear being discarded.

“I liked that underwear.” She managed to complain

“I’ll get you 5 more.” Tom promised, his breath tingling her inner thigh while simultaneously pressing light kisses

Her breath hitched at feeling his mouth get closer to her center. She looked down and saw him watching her. They locked eyes as he slowly spread her, the tip of his tongue slowly ran up her slit.

“Holy fuck.” Ann whispered

Taking it as approval, Tom started lapping at her pussy gently, pausing to suck on her clit every few licks. Ann’s fingers weaved through his curls and tenderly held onto his head, unable to stop herself from moaning expletives. His pace was languid, making sure she felt his tongue in every crevice.

He paused to groan, “You’re so wet, darling. Is this all for me?”

Without hesitation, Ann hissed, “Yes...”

“Good girl.” Tom praised before returning to her opening once more, his tongue darting rapidly around her clit

His increased speed made her hips thrust involuntarily to meet his mouth, swirling against the flat of his tongue as the heat inside her started building.

Ann bucked her hips when she felt Tom leisurely slid two fingers inside of her, while continuing to to lave her folds. She begged with a whining sound, as he started to plunge into her pussy with his long digits. He swirled his tongue around her clit before sucking on it again and letting his tongue deliciously run sideways alongside his fingers sliding in and out of her.

Tom pulled back, watching her writhing on the table. The straps of her dress fell on low on her arms, making her breasts peak as she arched her back, fucking herself on his hand. Using his free arm, her held her other leg steady, curving his fingers inside her to hit her g-spot.”

“You’re so fucking glorious. Come for me. I’ll never get tired of seeing you come undone.”

“Oh fuck. Holy shit. Please, don’t stop.”

“Say my name, Ann. I want to hear my name fall from your beautiful lips.” Tom leaned over her, his fingers drawing out her climax

“Thomas!” Ann shrieked, stilling upon reaching her orgasm

Feeling the tight coil unravelling within her belly, she held onto Tom’s neck, while he sucked lightly on her lower collarbone. His fingers continued to stroke her, riding out her orgasm until she lay back panting on the table.

 

Catching Tom off guard this time, she sat up and pulled his shorts down. Taking his hard cock in her right hand, she glared at Tom fiercely before demanding, “Take me now. Fill me, Thomas.”

Despite catching a glimpse of her domineering side, Tom didn’t let this distract him as he quickly slid his aching cock inside her sweet spot. God, he would never tired of the feeling being inside her.

Tom’s finger entwined with the hair at the nape of her neck, holding her face steady against his as he plowed through her, the heels of her feet digging into his ass, urging him to go deeper.

“So tight. So hot. Fuck, Ann.” Tom gasped

He had no more patience for a setting a controlled pace, he drove inside her hungry and demanding. A vision of another man looking down on Ann, while she was spread out the way the way she was currently under him made jealousy rise up within him again.

Albeit foreign, the possessive intensity blazed across Tom’s face, as he held Ann’s wanton gaze, “I want you always.”

Ann was stunned at his admission, as well as the reaction of her body to his words. She was not a person who enjoyed irrational jealousy, but as he fucked her thoroughly on the table, she couldn’t deny how her pussy tightened when he spoke. Expecting him to say something that ‘claimed her’, she again surprised by his next words.

He thrusted fiercely into her, “Please...”

_Thrust._

“Ann...”

_Thrust._

“I’m.. fuck...”

_Thrust._

“... yours.”

_Thrust._

Ann whimpered feeling another orgasm fast approaching. She dug her nails on Tom’s back as her pussy contracted around his cock. Tom grunted and pumped his hips harder, all rhythm lost, seeking out his own completion.

“Yes darling. Come for me so I can fill your pussy with my cum after.” He commanded one last time

On cue, Ann cried out, arched back as the building heat inside her exploded. Her walls clamped down his cock, squeezing him tighter until he came deep inside her. He squeezed his eyes shut, hips pumping until the he fully drained his seed inside her.

Tom lay on top of Ann while they both caught their breaths from their vigorous coupling. He propped himself on his elbows to look at her, wiping the beads of sweat falling on the side of her face. He took a second to trace her jaw with his pointing finger before rubbing his nose to hers. Ann smiled warmly, took his face in her hand and brought her lips to his, pressing a chaste kiss.


	10. Black & Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is not too exciting, but I do believe a talk between Ann and Tom is due. Let me know what you think. :)

Ann laid on her stomach, her head resting on folded arms while Tom ran his hand down her spine as they lay in bed, naked, after the intense session they had on the dining table.

“So, I didn’t know you wrote children’s books.” Tom smiled

“There was never a time to bring it up.” Ann replied

“Have I heard of any of your works?”

“Maybe.”

“Try me. Give me a title.”

“Thinking I don’t want to...” she scrunched her face, teasingly

“Come on. I won’t tell.” He promised

She grinned at him, “But where would all the mystery go if you knew my secret identity?”

“You’re plenty mysterious, darling, that I can attest to with my life.”

“Then, I must be playing my part well.”

“Can you just tell me one thing?” Tom asked as his brows scrunched in confusion, making Ann raise a brow, “Why don’t you use your real name?”

“I don’t like using my real name on my works. Self-preservation, I suppose. If a critic came after my writing, I’m able to distance myself from my work. Not saying I’m remotely close to your level of fame, but I can never handle the scrutiny you deal with on a daily basis.” She explained softly, making Tom nod in agreement

“Have you sold a lot of books then?”

“A fair amount. Perhaps a best seller even.” Ann hinted making Tom chuckle darkly

“Ann, you are killing me!” He cried out in amused frustration

“Does it bother you that I keep to myself a lot?” she asked curiously

Tom looked at her once again, endearingly this time, his blue eyes wide and honest as he answered, “Not one bit. Although it can be exhausting sometimes trying to draw out information, it is absolutely exhilarating when I learn something new about you.”

“I don’t think anyone’s described me as exhilarating before.”

“That is the most tragic thing I’ve heard because the word was made for you.” He pushed some hair behind her ear, then took her hand near his lips to kiss her palm

 

Ann watched him for a second as he busied himself with this action. She thought of how her younger self would have fallen so deeply in love with Tom, how he was the epitome of the man she dreamt of.

Tom’s low voice broke her out of her reverie, “Even if you never tell and I may never know, I’m certain your books sold well and I want you to know I am extremely proud of you.”

Her chest swelled with pride and it almost made her eyes water of how he spoke with utter confidence in her, something that had been elusive to her, growing up in the Ferrera household.

Ann masked her sentimentality as she laughed softly, “You‘re like my personal cheerleader.”

“Is that all I am to you?” Tom feigned hurt

Ann smiled genuinely and gave him a sounding kiss, “That and much more that I have yet to figure out. I am continuously astounded by your complete belief in me, it’s worrisome.”

“I’m sure you’re quite used to it...”

“Is it surprising to hear that it isn’t?”

Tom’s smile fell a little as he understood what she meant. She didn’t look sad though, more of a blank expression took over her face and it made him think how lonely she must have been to have made her indifferent to the idea of no one believing in her. He immediately thought of her family and he felt small resentment build towards them for making Ann feel irrelevant, even in the slightest.

He spoke, with a bit of sharpness in his voice, “I will never understand how your parents are not proud of you.”

Ann replied thoughtfully, choosing her words, “Papa tries, which is all I can hope for. Mama is.... much more different. She’s envisioned our lives for us, and a step anywhere else but in that direction is unacceptable.”

“What a weight to carry. I cannot fathom how to cope if I were on the receiving end of it.”

“Of course not, Mr. Golden Globes Best Actor. You are far more accomplished than I am, I firmly believe, so I see no reason that your parents should not be proud of you.”

Tom bashfully replied, “I wasn’t always starring in such high profile pictures projects. I’ve gotten immensely lucky and also blessed to have had such a supportive family throughout my life that sometimes, I tend to forget that people aren’t as lucky, no matter their social status. I think if my parents weren’t proud of me, I would crumble.”

 

“Your desire for approval IS alarmingly high.” Ann laughed softly, rolling her eyes as she teased him

“Used to be.” Tom unexpectedly admitted, sounding a bit defeated

Immediately worried she might have offended him, she continued, “I’m sorry. I was just teasing.”

“You said nothing but the truth, darling. No need to say sorry.” Tom responded, with hesitance in his voice

The tables had suddenly been turned and Ann found herself seeking to know more about him. She immediately remembered the yacht day—how she had 3 more questions she could freely ask him and he was supposed to answer with utter truth.

She was reluctant to use it, knowing it was selfish of her when she, herself, did not confide to him as much. However, her interest eventually won over.

 “Can I use one of my 3 remaining truth questions?” She asked unsurely

Tom paused for a second, wondering what she meant before the memory washed over him.

He shook his head and chuckled lightly, “Why Ann, I would have never pegged you to be a cheater. I trust you know, how unfair of an advantage this is?”

Ann shrugged, slightly embarrassed, “I know and it’s okay if you say no...”

“Go on then...” he interrupted her

Ann was a initially surprised but recovered immediately as she asked him carefully, “It’s quite obvious you love your work, but what is the lowest point you’ve felt?”

Tom pondered on he question before he started to respond, “I’ve worked so hard to reach a certain point in my career that I cannot even count the rejections I’ve been through. However, none of these have made me feel... inadequate. I always just kept on going and opening myself up to everything...”

He cleared his throat as his eyes lowered from her avoiding her direct gaze, “Then... then suddenly, there was TOO much of everything. Too much stories, cameras... ingenuity. I had clue how I was way over my head that it awakened me when I crashed down.”

Ann studied his face. He looked defeated and her heart broke at the idea of a good man being so. She wondered if he’d ever shared his thoughts with Cat as she watched him sigh with relief as if he was happy to get this off my chest. She understood that he must have held this to himself for a while. She cupped his cheek with her free hand and started to stroke it gently with her thumb.

Tom closed his eyes at the feeling of her comforting him. She didn’t need to say words. She just knew how to be there, which is what he needed.

His opened his eyes after a few second, looking directly at her once more, before admitting, “Truth is, it was far painful than I painted it to be when I crashed; when people looked down on me and I thought lost the respect of people. It took me a while to realize that I’m the only one who can choose who really matters.”

Ann nudged herself closer to him, until she was hugging him tightly, her forehead resting on his, “Thank you for choosing me to share it with...”

“I can’t think of someone better to do so.” Tom responded, wrapping his arm around her waist

She kissed him reassuringly, “You’re going to be okay. Everything is going to be just fine.”

“For the first time in a while, I truly believe that.”

 

 

The next morning, Tom woke up, spooned behind Ann, with his arms around her waist. He first beamed at the sight of her, nuzzling his nose at the crook of her neck, until the realization that this might be the last time he would have Ann in his arms, made his eyes pop wide open. Cat was set to come home tomorrow morning and he knew their time would be over.

Ann rolled onto her back, smacked her lips softly and sighed dreamily. Her mouth slightly parted while her eyelashes flickered subtly, signaling she was still in deep sleep.

Tom was mesmerized with her. He already forgot what mornings felt like before her and could hardly imagine a future without it. A feeling of dread washed over him as he brought his fingers to her face, tracing it gently, trying to etch every line and freckle in his memory. He never imagined he would be the kind of man to cheat nor to put himself in such position, but only if he had the power to turn back time and meet Ann first, he would. Tom sighed. Deep down he already knew what he had to do, despite not looking forward to it.

Ann had a foot flat on the chair, knee pressed up to her chest, eating a fruit crepe she made for breakfast. Tom stared at her in fascination and smirked as she flicked a dollop of whipped cream on her plate and licked the remaining off the spoon.

“What?” Ann asked when she caught him staring

“You look exquisite.” Tom said, taking in a bit off his own crepe

“Are you mocking me?” She raised an eyebrow

“Not at all, darling. It’s truly riveting to watch you not care about things like posture or proper etiquette.” He laughed earnestly

“Has my mother suddenly possessed you?”

“No, no. Definitely not. I suppose I’ve become used to being around people who are conscious with their every move.” He tried to convince her.

“Being with Cat does that. My mother has very meticulously trained her to be concerned with keeping up appearances.”

He nodded in agreement, “Yes, and it also doesn’t help when you know a paparazzi could take your photo while your feet is up on a chair.”

Ann shrugged with a cheeky smile and continued eating, not bothering to respond as she felt the topic was at it’s end. Tom, on the other hand, prepared himself for a much more serious conversation to be had.

He cleared his throat before speaking up once again, uncertainty in his voice, “Speaking of Cat, I’ve been thinking... I’m going to speak to her when she comes back.”

Ann listened in between bites, “Oh?”

“I don’t believe our relationship can continue further.”

Her chewing slowed as she glared at him, “Is this a decision you’ve come to make based on your time together or ours?”

“Both. Cat and I do not match and although, at some level I’ve always known, I stayed with her because I honestly enjoyed her company.”

“That’s understandable. I think you should discuss it with her then.” She nodded and proceeded to dismiss the topic

Tom looked at her in disbelief. Her disinterest in this conversation was disappointing and he had to admit, it hurt him that she was not seeing where he wanted to go with this. He plowed through his feelings, however, continuing to push further.

“I would like to continue seeing y—”

“No.” Ann interrupted

“I’m sorry?”

“No. We can’t see each other.” Ann firmly said, refusing to look at him as she continued with her breakfast

Her attitude angered Tom. Was she deliberately being rude to push him away? How could she talk to him like none of their time mattered?

“But it doesn’t make sense...” He said as his mouth pressed into a thin line

“I just don’t see how this is supposed to work out.” She continued to avoid his burning gaze, speaking in between bites

_How could she even eat at a conversation like this?_

“Look at me when I’m talking to you.” Tom demanded

Ann placed her spoon and fork down calmly, before sitting up straight and looking directly at Tom, “I’m looking.”

Maybe he was naive when he asked, but he did so anyway. He asked with the hopes that she had a more substantial reason to give, “Tell me why.”

“Why?” Ann chalked, “What did you expect out of this, Tom? That you’d break it off with my sister and then we can go off together?”

“No, of course not. I know it’s going to be difficult but—“

“Difficult? Have you not realized anything in the week you’ve spent time with my family?”

Tom kept quiet, not knowing how to respond.

“It’s coming to you now, isn’t it? How absurd you sounded? This thing between us is a lapse of judgement. We had a good time but now, we have to go back to our own lives.”

 

She stood up and walked off to her room leaving Tom stunned with her abrupt rejection of the idea of them.

Did she really think she could just end it like that without a fight? He wasn’t going to let her walk away that easy. He followed her immediately and grabbed her arm to turn her.

"What do you think we're doing here, Tom?" Ann asked through gritted teeth

_'She's angry? How is she even the angry one in this situation?'_ Tom thought

"Why don't you tell me, Ann? Because I can't don't have an inkling of what goes through your head!" Tom lashed out

"I don't know... I..." she paced in front of him, trying to form coherent thought, "... I didn't think this through. I didn't expect you to be... so good. I'm obviously not thinking clearly..."

Tom stopped her and firmly spoke, “Look. I may never understand your relationship with your family or assure you everything is going to be okay if we continue this. But what I do know is that this, between us, is not a ‘lapse in judgement’ as you put it; at least for me it isn’t..."

It made Ann pause and stare at him as he continue to speak, "And if you think, I can just ignore all of this and go back to the way it was, then apparently you don’t know me as well as I thought you did.” 

“I don’t know what you want from me, Tom. Do you want to the truth? Here it is then, I let my guard down and I let myself care for you more than I should have.”

“Do you think you’re the only one who has something to lose in this situation?

“No, not at all. But the risks are higher for me,” Ann sighed before she continued, “It’s been a long time since I’ve felt this way, and it’s the scariest thing to do so, especially with you, the one person I can’t have.”

Tom softened hearing her speak. He wanted the truth and she gave it, but somehow it did not comfort him the way he thought it would.

He took her face into his hands and spoke more gently this time, “That’s what I’m trying to say, Ann. I’m yours to have if you will take me.”

With confusion painted on her eyes, “I don’t understand. Why do you want me? You could have anyone, Tom. You already have better...”

“Stop it. Stop telling me what I want.” He commanded

Ann bit her lip worriedly and remained silent as Tom sighed exasperatedly, “I wish I had the exact words to tell you how you make me feel, but unfortunately, I’m afraid I may fall short. All I know is when I’m with you, I feel like myself again; like I can laugh and not care about anything else. I look at you and surprise myself how I’m taken away with your every move, that I could watch you all day. Can’t you see, Ann? You... you are the breathe of air I didn’t know I need... The first intake of oxygen after I’ve been unawarely drowning for so long,”

Tears formed in her eyes as she listened to him. How did he think he fell short? He spoke with such articulation that left her speechless. She wished they lived in an alternate universe where her life didn’t have to fall apart, in exchange of being with him. She wanted this as much, despite failing to convey it convincingly.

Ann slumped down on the bed, her voice breaking as she looked to the floor, defeated, “They will never forgive me, Tom.”

Tom kneeled in front of her, holding her hands in his, “It’s okay darling. I understand this is not the best time.”

And he did understand, but he simply couldn’t accept. If he was being honest, he felt a bit discarded at how Ann refused to fight for this and perhaps somehow he already knew it was a lost battle to begin with. Maybe it was the romantic in him that thought it would turn out in his favor, but obviously, it was only wishful thinking.

At the end of the day, Ann would not choose this uncertain and unlabeled relationship over her family, and it would be unfair to her if he asked her to do so. He decided that he would give her space for now, until he could.

Tom hugged her tightly, cherishing the moment he is able to do so. He resided in the fact that he remained honest to her and perhaps for now, it was all she would allow him to offer. It would be enough, it should suffice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the GIF says something different but I'm imaging Tom's expression to be the same in the argument
> 
> For this chapter:  
> Black & Blue - Elijah Blake
> 
> This song is wonderful and I would highly suggest you listen to it. :)


	11. As Much As I Ever Could

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helllloooo everyone! Sorry I've been MIA. Just got back from vacation and I've been scrambling on the direction of where this chapter would go. Although I've had a general outline of my whole story, writing them chapter by chapter have become very challenging. I always want to make sure the chapters I release are insightful somehow on my characters. In this one, I am to give you a more inside look on Ann (since we all know about Tom). 
> 
> I honestly feel a bit 'eh' about this chapter but maybe it's just me psyching myself out, you know? Anyhow, I loveeeeed the feedback you gave in the last chapter because it's really helped build this chapter and gave me some validation that the moments I've build up between these two characters are not only in my head. :P
> 
> I hope you like it all the same even if there is little Tom in this one. :)

Everyone obviously has had a tad too much champagne on the party that night. It started off slow as they gathered near the bonfire after dinner; however, soon enough, once Gabriel and Adrien had gotten the music going and the drinks flowing, each person started to loosen up faster than they could spell liquor.

To Tom’s surprise, Lorenzo initiated the dancing by bringing Mara to the beach for a bit of light ballroom moves, which in turn made everyone laugh and had follow suit.

For once, Tom felt part of the group, as he joined the guys on silly, un-choreographed, sexy dance around Sofia. Everybody seemed to have enjoyed it despite the painful fact that Adrien and Nikolai had obvious no background in dancing and each had two left feet.

 

Deciding to take a breather after their short performance, he headed to sit beside Demitri and opened the bottle of beer that he took from the outdoor cooler. Demitri was someone Tom found himself comfortable with and he was thankful that it seemed the feeling was mutual. They sat back a bit as they watched the little festivity before them, seeing Salma and Ann dancing in a small circle with Milo.

Demitri shook his head with a chuckle and took a swig of his beer, “Man, Milo’s going to be crying for a week when we get home and he doesn’t see Ann anymore.”

Tom looked at Demetri curiously, “I have been wondering and I hope you don’t mind, may I ask why your son is so attached to Ann?”

The other man laughed, “It’s okay to ask, I know it can look strange to an outsider. Started when Milo was one, Ann needed a place to stay and we offered our place. She became such a big help with Milo and Salma that she ended up staying with us for almost a year. Milo became incredibly attached to her so when she left, it was incredibly difficult on my him.”

Tom looked back at Ann, who was laughing with the boy in his arms. Demitri’s continued, “At one point, he actually thought he had two moms.”

This made Tom laugh at the idea, “The neighbors must have thought you had some polygamous situation going on.”

“I don’t doubt they did.” Demitri laughed as well

Tom turned to Demetri, a question peaking his interest, “Why did Ann need a place to stay anyway?”

Demitri looked at him a bit stunned.

Tom immediately defended himself, rebuking the question, “It’s perfectly fine, if you can’t tell me. It is probably none of my business.”

“No, it’s fine. It’s not like it’s a big family secret. I’m just surprised Cat hasn’t mention. It was a long time ago, I believe around 7 years back when Ann broke up with her fiancé... on the day of her wedding, so safe to say, her fiancé nor her mother wanted her around after that.”

Tom was dumbfounded with this information. He looked back at Ann, who seemed so carefree, her hair moving wildly as she lightly jumped. Was that why she was seemed so guarded?

He noticed how he felt extremely silly that he did not know this crucial information about her, but then again, he didn’t really know anything about her, except for little excerpts of her life. Tom wanted to ask Demetri more, tempted to ask him all he knew about Ann but decided against this knowing it would raise questions.

 

It made Tom sad. He realized Ann was right, what did he expect out of this? He couldn’t answer this question either. They barely knew each other and as much as he wanted to correct this, he now fully understood why they would never forgive her for being with him. He felt a lump in his throat.

Despite curating a persona of cautiousness in front of the public, the truth is Tom was someone who went with his gut feeling when it came to his passions. He took risks, not always thinking through about the direction he was going. This time his emotions led him to Ann, and he was willing to jump ship for her. Unfortunately, the one person he wanted in this case was also the one he did not consider.

Demetri snapped Tom out of his pondering, “You alright, Tom? You’ve suddenly gone quiet, mate.”

Tom cleared his throat and flashed a fake smile, “I’m fine. Just remembered Cat’s coming home tomorrow.”

“Ah yeah. Excited huh? It can be threatening to stay with this bunch on your own but you’ve held your ground pretty well.”

“Thank you. I appreciate it.” Tom smiled bashfully

Tom’s eyes drifted to Ann once more who he saw was now looking at him as he well. She smiled at him and it made his heart swell from her attention. He was about to stand up and go to her to see if he could convince her to dance with him but he stopped when he saw Nikolai approach her and take her hand, leading her away from Milo and Salma.

He glared at Nikolai as he put his hand around Ann’s waist and started to dance with her. Taking a swig of his beer, he decided to turn his attention somewhere, not wanting annoyance take over.

Demitri decided that it was time to put Milo to bed, so he walked over to Salma and Milo, with Tom in tow. He took Milo in his arms as Salma, kissed the boy goodnight.

“Would you want to dance?” Tom smiled, seeing that it was two of them left among dancing people

Salma laughed, “I just realized that it’s been a while since I’ve been asked that but I would love to Tom.”

The song was upbeat but nothing too fast. Tom took a step back and lifted Salma’s hand over her head as he twirled her.

“Cat was right. You ARE an impressive dancer.” Salma complimented

“Ehehe. There’s a difference of being good at it and just enjoying.” Tom modestly replied

Tom and Salma danced a few feet away from Ann and Nikolai and at some point, Ann and Tom’s eyes met once again.

Suddenly, the music turned to a faster melody and before Tom was aware, Gab and Adrien has started a dance train. Ann had ended up behind him, with her hands around his waist. Her fingers pressed on his sides and it made Tom’s skin prickle. He looked over his shoulder at her, in which she beamed up at him then winked. He laughed in response.

 

 

The next song had switched to a slow one and the train somehow dispersed. As soon as Tom recognized the melody, he quickly turned to Ann before Nikolai had the chance to talk to her but was surprised that Salma immediately grabbed Nik’s hand, whisking him off. He silently thanked her.

“Do you want to dance this one with me?” He asked Ann

She gave small smile and nodded, “Alright.”

Tom gently took her right hand in his and wrapped his free arm around her waist lightly.

 

_Oh. Love of mine,_

_Won't you lay by my side,_

_And rest your weary eyes,_

_Before we're out of time,_

_Give me one last kiss,_

_For soon, such distance,_

_Will stretch between our lips,_

_Now the day's losing light._

 

“It’s a good night, isn’t it?” Tom asked softly

“Yes, wonderful.” Ann smiled

“I hope it would last longer.”

“I find myself wishing the same.” she replied, her voice low

“Ann... I want to apologize for this morning. I understand where you are coming from now and it was extremely selfish of me to ask that of you.” Tom spoke earnestly, looking directly at her but making sure his volume is low enough for it to be only between the two of them

“No, Tom. Please don’t apologize for anything. I know this thing between us is... complicated. But we are both part of it and I would not want you to think you are should take responsibility for whatever it is your feeling.” Ann assured

“I just... I wish I met you first. That things were different.” Tom spoke with a bit of pain in his voice

“I don’t regret it, Tom. I know I’ve said it many times that I’ve made a mistake, but I want it to be clear now that I don’t regret you.”

Tom smiled widely, his heart swelling at her admission. He didn’t realize how he was immensely hanging on to her validation.

_Oh._

_Bring me your love, tonight._

_Bring me your love, tonight._

_Lost at sea,_

_My heart beat is growing weak,_

_Hoping you'd hear my plea,_

_And come save my life,_

_As the storm grew fierce,_

_And danger was certainly near,_

_I knew there was nothing to fear._

 

“Can I ask you to do something for me, Tom?”

Tom tilted his head. His eyebrow raising in curiosity.

“Usually I’d say anything for you but I feel I may not like this... so in return, despite quite being ungentlemanly, I will have to ask for something in return...” He spoke a bit closer to her ear, making the hair on Ann’s neck stand

Ann swallowed hard and responded, “Alright, what’s it going to cost me?”

Tom’s surprising reply made Ann throw her head back in laughter, “Your last two questions, of course.”

“I see you’ve been waiting for this moment.”

“I am nothing but an opportunistic man.” Tom smiled widely

“It’s a deal then.” Ann answered

Tom inhaled deeply, “Go on then, what is this favor?”

“Don’t break up with Cat.”

He looked at her seriously, thinking he may have bargained too easily.

“Ann...”

“Just listen to me Tom. Please don’t break up with her. At least not until you get back to London. I would hate for her to be mad at you and have her feelings obviously hurt while Gab and Sofia are celebrating.”

Tom realized Ann made sense. It would dampen the mood and knowing Cat, she will not be able to hide her feelings in that case. He nodded hesitantly.

“Thank you.” Ann smiled with a relief

“At this point, I believe it would proper to say, anything for you.” Tom directly looked at her.

They held each other’s gazes for the last minute of the song, just listening and taking in the fact that they maybe sharing one of their last dances.

 

_Bring me your love, tonight_

_Bring me your love, tonight_

_No, I am not where I belong_

_Bring me your love, tonight_

_No, I am not where I belong_

_So shine a light and guide me home_

_No, I am not where I belong_

_So shine a light, guide me back home_

_Oh, oh, oh_

Tom reluctantly let Ann go at the end of the song, knowing that any longer would be too questionable for the people around them. He stepped away from, his body reacting to the separation, and bowed gallantly. Ann laughed and curtsied before they walked away from each other. Tom couldn’t help himself to watch her walk away, smiling to himself despite the short moment they had.

 

 

Ann found her parched from the night’s festivities, so she decided to go to the main villa’s kitchen to get something to drink. She was sitting by counter, thinking about the dance she had with Tom. She smiled at the memory of how her hand fit his perfectly and the way he held her waist. Despite sleeping with each other, Ann found her short, sincere moments with Tom the most intimate.

Ann was sitting on the counter, catching her breath when her mother walked in.

“Mama!” Ann exclaimed

“Anastasia, what do you think you are doing?” Mara immediately asked, arms folded

Ann’s brow furrowed in confusion, “Drinking water?”

“Don’t play coy with me.”

The young woman exhaled in exasperation, “Honestly, mama. I have no idea what you are talking about.”

“I’m talking about Thomas.”

“And what about him?” Ann tensed up, but calmed herself, knowing that if her mother noticed, her façade would fall

“Do you not think I did not notice that way Thomas looked at you while you danced?”

Ann fell silent and answered in her most straight voice, “I don’t know this ‘look’ you are mentioning. We were only dancing and talking as everyone were.”

Mara eyed her suspiciously as she took a seat in front of her. Her voice was calm but sharp, full of implication, “He is Caterina’s boyfriend.”

Ann firmly but respectfully spoke, “Mother, you are getting carried away with your imagination.”

“Don’t you mother me.”

The young woman kept quiet, letting her mother speak her piece. She realized, it would be best that she not interrupt Mara, while she, herself, tried to get a hold of her own emotions. A fight with her mother was not something she anticipated in tonight’s activities.

Mara continued, “First, he defends you and then he noticeably keeps his distance from you. I haven’t said anything, but I’ve been observing him and he clearly watches you.”

She sighed at her mother’s allegations. Despite them being true, Ann felt extremely hurt that Mara was so quick to jump into conclusions when it came to her. It pained her to know that her own mother did not seem to think better of her.

Ann faced her mother’s scrutiny directly, knowing any attempt to look away would make her wary.

She responded slowly, “Did it ever occur to you that you are seeing what you want to see? It seems when it comes to me, you become more observant than what is required. Also even if what you are saying is true, why did you confront me about this and not Tom?”

“I could care less about Thomas. Who I care about is you. You making potentially problematic scenarios like you always do.”

Ann balked at her mother’s words, _‘Like she always do?’_

That was enough. She had no energy in her to argue or even go in depth into whatever disappointments her mother apparently had of her. She nodded her head.

“Alright mama. You’ve made your case, now, let me make mine. This will be final, and I do not want to hear about this any longer. I am not aware of these observations you claim, and if it were true, then I hope to help you sleep peacefully at night knowing that I have no intentions of entertaining Thomas. I am very aware he is Caterina’s boyfriend and rest assured, it will stay that way. Good night.”

Ann stood up and quickly walked away before Mara could say another word. Tears formed at the edge of her eyes.

 

Barely holding onto her emotions, she headed out immediately to the veranda where she bumped into, no other than Tom. He quickly noticed her upset demeanor and held her arm gently.

“Is everything okay?” Tom asked worriedly

Ann avoided his gaze and pulled away from his touch as if burned by the gesture, “I’m fine. I’m just feeling a bit tired, so I’ll head on back. Please tell Salma and everyone that I called it a night.”

Tom nodded, knowing it was not the time and place to press her on the matter. His eyes drifted to Mara, who just walked out of the kitchen as well. She stood by the dining area, arms crossed, looking over at their interaction. Tom immediately knew what, or rather who, could have upset Ann. Despite Mara disapproving stare, he did not let it deter his concern for Ann.

“Do you want me to walk you—“ he offered

Ann was quick to interrupt him, pleading, “No. Please stay here. I… I just really need to lay down.”

Tom was not convinced, but he thought it would be best to give Ann space. He unwillingly acknowledged her request and nodded as she swiftly headed for the beach house. He would give her a some time to be alone but if she thought he would completely leave her be in a time like this, then she was sorely mistaken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song for this chapter:  
> As Much As I Ever Could - City and Colour


End file.
